


令高傲者低下头颅的方法

by CrimsonMapleLeaves



Series: SKS性癖向作品集 [7]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Bottom James T. Kirk, Dom/sub, Imprisonment, M/M, Mirror Universe (Star Trek), Slavery, Spock is Captain, Top Spock
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-10-28 03:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 38,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20771420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonMapleLeaves/pseuds/CrimsonMapleLeaves
Summary: 所以现在，他获得了一个关押在禁闭室内的叛徒。Spock并不是一位虐待狂，同样，对于将那个男人变为性奴的选项，他也是兴致缺缺。总的来说，他对Kirk的才华颇为欣赏。从小林丸号测试所表现出的才干，再到瓦肯星执行任务时的临危不惧，就连对于Nero袭击的精准判断都令这位瓦肯人感到印象深刻。他相信Kirk可以成为一个好的舰员，一位优秀的大副。但是在此之前，他需要先将服从的规矩敲进这个男人的大脑中。镜像SK，暴力描写，dom/sub的精神调教，non-con，扭曲的关系。This story is offensive to everyone.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 不要因为信任我而点进这篇故事。  
因为这篇故事的风格跟我其他故事完全不合。请仔细阅读summary里的警告并且考虑自己是否能够接受此类设定。  
如果不行的话，请务必不要阅读，你会很难受的。

事实证明，解决Nero只不过是一系列事件中，最无足轻重的那个部分。虽然突然出现的罗穆兰人毁灭了瓦肯，然而对于军防充足的人类帝国，区区一个非战斗类舰船，哪怕来自两百年后的未来，战斗力也实在是不怎么够看。Spock的判断是正确的，在和其他舰队的船只取得联系后，他们内外夹击，最终成功在土星光环的小行星带处让罗穆兰的飞船成为了一个巨大的太空烟花。而在那之后，作为拯救了帝国根据地的舰长，Spock被无数的鲜花和赞誉给淹没。皇帝本人亲自召见了他，因为他的勇敢赐予他的族人们一颗行星——被命名为新瓦肯的M级星球作为封地。不仅是他本人，就连他的舰员们也在地球渡过了志得意满的两个礼拜，不管走到哪里，他们都是被鲜花簇拥的人类英雄。

而在两个礼拜结束的时候，作为企业号的正式舰长，将要接替阵亡的Christopher Pike成为五年计划新任负责人的Spock被将军们叫了去。经过了一系列惯常到令Spock感到厌烦和低效的吹捧与客套话之后，他们终于解明了这次的来意。

“在Nero事件中，我们留意到你下令囚禁了Pike将军临时指派给你的大副James Kirk，请问这是否属实？”

Spock微微地点了点头。“他拒绝执行与舰队汇合的指令，不仅如此，还试图在舰桥哗变，干扰舰船的正常指挥。在当时的情景下，我判断解除他的职务，将他关入禁闭室是合理而符合逻辑的。”

“谢谢你，舰长——我并不是在质疑你对于当时事件的处理，所以你大可放心。我只是想问问在这之后，你打算怎么处置他——按照帝国的法令，舰员哗变之后，舰长将拥有对其的全权处置权。就地枪决也好，斩首示众也好，酷刑而死也好，贩卖为奴也好，全部都是你的自由。我们尊重这一法令，上校，但我们想知道你对于这个男孩的具体安排。”

就是这样的请求，让Spock不着痕迹地微微挑起了眉。他已经不再是六年以前，刚刚到达地球，对人类这一种族惯常的“弦外之音”感到难以理解的瓦肯人了。在他小的时候，他的父亲，担任瓦肯与人类外交官的Sarek就曾经教导他说，在你无法判断对方的真实意图的时候，请对方赐教往往是比表达出自己的意见，然后让对方大费周章地纠正要来得更为有效的一种交流方式。“人类永远不会直白地同你表示他支持，或者他反对你的提议，Spock。他们是气量狭隘的种族，一方面不肯直接说出自己的想法，另一方面却又会因你的无法理解而怀恨在心。他们阴险，狡猾，背信弃义，是坐在谈判桌上，随时准备抛弃尊严以获取利益的老鼠。所以在同他们打交道的时候一定要谨慎小心。”

这就是为什么，明明心里已经有了打算的Spock依旧不动声色地点了点头。“我尚没有对他做出任何实质性的安排。在返回地球后，因为没有时间处理此事，他依旧被关押在企业号的禁闭室。不知道各位将军对此有什么建议。”

他的父亲的意见是正确的，因为当他这么说的时候，他可以留意到坐在他对面的男人一下子放松下去的肩膀，他似乎长出了一口气，为自己遇上的是一位“通情达理”的瓦肯人。

确实，Spock通情达理，虽然这个通情达理恐怕和人类概念里的高抬贵手具有区别。

“我们哪里敢给帝国的英雄什么建议，”为首的将军语调和善地对着他说，“自然，Spock，你是想杀了他或者卖掉他，这些事都轮不到我们来管。只是我们担心你没有考虑到他的身份，所以在判断时做错决定——这不是很正常吗？我们将信息提供给你，不过也是为了你能对全局了解周全。”

James Kirk是二十二年前，为国牺牲的George Kirk的儿子。这位倍受老皇帝宠信，二十五岁就成为当时帝国最先进也是最好的一艘星舰的大副，前途不可限量，又在最后时刻为帝国捐躯，保护住了开尔文号护送的皇族，也就是当地圣上的年轻人，至今也仍旧是皇帝心中时常挂念起的爱将之一。

跟帝国绝大多数背信弃义，将他人只划分成可以利用和不可利用的众人不同，因为皇帝乃是帝国的皇帝，整个宇宙说一不二的九五之尊，所以反过来，他倒是得到了拥有人性的特权。所以James Kirk，作为George Kirk仅剩的儿子（他的另一个孩子，也就是James Kirk的兄长，在十五年前逃离家乡时因为路遇劫匪而不幸遇难），地位自然是微妙而特殊的……

“况且就算不说皇帝，GeorgeKirk的威名现在也依旧在帝国的内部流传，倘若他的孩子年纪轻轻就死于非命，或者被卖到哪个不知名的地方去做克林贡人的奴隶，说出来多少也让帝国有些颜面无光……”

在心思千回万转之后，Spock已经明白了将军们找他来的意思。他一开始还在思忖说，如果将军们坚持让Spock放掉Kirk，Spock恐怕要回答恕难从命——当众的哗变倘若不施以惩戒，那么自然会在舰员之中产生极为不良的影响。他们不会考虑，Kirk的身份有多特殊（皇帝是开尔文号幸存者之一的消息，Spock也是直到今天才得以获悉），也不会考虑Spock抗命会给自己带来多少麻烦。瓦肯人身为舰长的威严会为此受到挑战。

而再退一万步说，Spock对于怎么处理Kirk的主意已定，而对于他决定的事，在执拗的程度上，哪怕皇帝亲自同他求情，他也是不会退缩的。

皇帝可以下令开恩特赦Kirk，作为军人，Spock对此毫无意见。但是反过来，除非能够拿出特赦，否则Spock绝对不会无罪释放他。

因此，当听到将军们只是要求他不要处死Kirk，也不要将他卖掉时，Spock还是禁不住在心里感到了几丝欣慰。

“我同意诸位将军的看法，”他坐在原位，彬彬有礼地回答说，“虽然在得知此事之前，我主要是出于对James Kirk本人才干的考虑。他是个可以委以大任的年轻人，不管是小林丸号的代码破解，还是在Pike将军在瓦肯星上空命他毁坏Nero降下的钻头之时，他都表现出了令人印象深刻的勇气和危急时刻的冷静判断。更不用说，他在最初对于袭击性质的判断也是非常正确的。这样的人如果被贩卖成为奴隶，将会是帝国的损失。”

但是，Spock说，如果想要他为帝国所用，那么他缺乏了最基本的身为军人的资质，也就是服从方面的天性。一把关键时刻不会听从命令的机枪远远不如威胁力更低，但是来得更为顺手的小刀。他相信诸位将军也一定会赞同一件事，那就是James Kirk需要被再教育，好能够在未来更好地适应自己的军旅生活。

“所以，”将军颇为惊喜地询问他，“你不打算杀了他。”

“不。”Spock抬起了眉，“那是不合逻辑的。”

“你甚至打算在这之后让他官复原职。”另一个将军难以置信地看着他说。

这取决于他对于教育的接受程度如何。瓦肯人回答道。倘若教育计划失败，那么他将会将男人监禁至他离开企业号的那一天，并将他移交下一位企业号舰长处置。然而如果他肯配合，Spock补充，那么他会根据James Kirk的表现而给予奖励。

对于这一谈判结果，将军们可以说是大喜过望。他们为Spock是一个讲道理却并不死板的瓦肯人而欣慰不已，并且扫除了他们长久以来，对培养Spock是否是给他们前路自设绊脚石的疑惑。相对应地，Spock很满意自己维持了原计划，未被任何人强迫的事实。对于前途，他倒是没有什么过多的考虑。他要烦心的事够多的了。

譬如，他要怎么用大棒与糖，将规矩敲进那个金发人类的脑袋中。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章结尾有令人不适的暴力描写，敬请注意

禁闭室的光是惨白色的，24小时不间断的强光直射，缺衣少食的环境，什么都不被允许做，也没有什么事情可做，对于在人道主义背景下生长起来的人来说，恐怕在这样的房间长期监禁本身就是一种残酷的折磨。然而对于帝国人来说，没有酷刑，没有动辄拳打脚踢的滥官酷吏，也没有公开的羞辱与辱骂，这样的地方，对于叛徒称得上是一个安全而幸福的避风湾。

绝大多数叛徒会为自己能够获得这样温柔的礼遇而感恩戴德，但是这里面必然不会包括James Kirk，这个狡猾而危险的家伙。事实上，在Spock踏入这个房间以前，他就意识到了。

Kirk过得太好了。

那个男人正靠在禁闭室最里侧的一角，瘦了，虽然瘦得不多，比起身体上的营养不良，更多表现出的是一种精神上因为无所事事而产生的萎靡。当看到可以主宰他命运的舰长时，他没有起身，也没有行礼，甚至，都没有瑟缩一下。这个被宠坏了，凡事都以自我为中心，不懂得遵守纪律，并且打心底蔑视规则的男人只是朝着他，满不在乎地扁了扁嘴。

“我还以为你把我忘了呢。”他仰起了头，一副笑眯眯的表情，甚至不需要去听他的语调，旁人就可以从这副表情读出满满的戏谑之情。“所以，做英雄的感觉怎么样，Spock？来来来，不要害羞嘛。我可是听说你过了耀武扬威的两个礼拜。多么适合满足某些人从没有说出口的虚荣之心！想想看，那么多只眼睛，里面只装着你一个人，那么多张嘴，全都为你一个人歌功颂德。还真亏你还能想起被关在这儿的我——怎么？别不开心了，瞧你那张臭脸。是谁敢惹我们了不起的人类英雄，瓦肯救星，天上地下独一无二的大舰长Spock生气？”

我猜那个人你一定讨厌，Kirk用着那种拖长了声音，甜蜜蜜的语调朝着他讲，能不能把那个人介绍我认识一下？因为看到你不开心，我心里可真的是快活透了。

对于这番话，Spock并没有评价，甚至连眉毛都不曾皱上一下。毕竟，倘若Kirk从一开始就可以唯唯诺诺，那么自然，Spock也就不必再费心教育他。

“你似乎并不怕我。”Spock说。将军们已经同他保证了，James Kirk并不知晓自己的父亲曾经立下救驾之功，在危急时刻甚至可以成为他免死金牌的事。

“哈，可我为什么要怕你？” James Kirk眯起了眼睛，“你不过是个循规蹈矩，线牵在那群将军手中的小小木偶罢了。就算被万人吹捧，木偶也还是木偶。你又能拿我怎么样？”

“我可以枪毙你，或者将你送去酷刑亭。”Spock平静地叙述说，“再或者，将你卖给克林贡人。决定的权力在我手上。”

“真没新意。”听到这话，本来还坐直了一点身体的Kirk又瘫回到原先的位置上。“拿死来威胁我，说得好像我好怕怕一样。”

诚然，JamesKirk并不畏惧死亡，这其实是Spock欣赏他的另一个优点。在以贪生怕死著称的帝国，想要找到聪明的个体并不是很难，危急时刻还能保持冷静的人也有不少，然而同时拥有以上两种优点，却还能将死亡视为儿戏，必要时视死如归的人则少得可怜。这就是为什么Spock认为现在就杀掉他是一种对帝国资产的浪费。虽然想要让这样的人学会服从，自然也需要花费比驯服那些胆小如鼠，用死亡威吓一下就会屈服的人更多的时间。

James Kirk值得更多的时间。

“你确实不会害怕死亡，JamesKirk，但是你忘了，死亡在许多情景下可以被称为一种解脱。”Spock回答，“你似乎产生了一种我不会将你丢入酷刑亭，一日一日，直到你精神失常，变成除了流着口水和尖叫以外什么都做不了的白痴的想法。这让我感到了有趣。同样地，我听说克林贡人喜欢给奴隶配上镣铐戴上口枷，将他们变成泄欲的公开性奴。求生不得求死不能是对于那些奴隶最为常见的形容。我相信对于你来说，它们都要比死亡来得更加糟糕。然而在你刚刚对我的回应里，你不过是回答了最为简便的那一个。”

这句话，令坐在原地的Kirk薇笑了一下。他笑得极为轻蔑，正是那种欠教育，需要被银制的封条塞住嘴，再经由众人粗暴地使用，连呼救和吃痛的声音都发不出，到最后除了红肿的鞭痕与掌印，不停痉挛的臀部，顺着大腿根不断蔓延出的白色污渍外，什么都做不到，即使做了什么也没人在意的男孩的笑容。

“如果你真想那么对我，”他慢吞吞地说，“你从一开始就不会站在这里同我讲话——省省事吧，Spock，为什么咱们不开诚布公呢？酷刑亭满足不了你，克林贡人，或者罗穆兰人也不能。从看到你的第一秒我就已经知道了，你就是那种嘴上说着我不会生气，装出一副秉公执法的道貌岸然，其实心底却会恨到想要掐死对方的家伙。你把你尊严看得很重，倘若它受了伤，你就一定要亲手将它讨回。酷刑亭那种只能让你站在外头欣赏的玩意儿必然满足不了你的胃口，你又何必要拿它来威胁我？”

别那么不解风情，宝贝儿。Kirk朝他飞了个媚眼。坦率一点的男人才更有魅力，像你这样的闷骚怕是要做一辈子的处男——你明明在我在测试作弊的时候就已经讨厌我讨厌得不行，又何必到现在装出一副打算跟我沟通的好好先生的样子？

就是这番话，令Spock不易察觉地，微微地歪了一下头。在过去的五分钟里，他已经充分了解了在普通的监禁状态下，James Kirk是怎样的一个心理状态，在他眼中，Spock自己又是怎样的一个形象。至于Kirk是否是个只会硬撑着耍嘴皮子的人还需要日后的检验，但通过他们短短共事的几个小时，Spock比较倾向于男人的蔑视是发自真心。

这不是可以通过长时间的禁闭，恐吓，威胁，甚至身体暴力解决的症状。这个男人从根部开始就受到了名为反抗的腐坏，他是个高傲的人，却喜欢用花言巧语与嬉皮笑脸进行掩饰。这让他的问题比较难解，却依旧有机会得到矫正。Spock不能完全放弃暴力——纯粹言语上的沟通只会助长这个男人猖狂的气焰，却也不能完全依仗于暴力，Kirk不像那种会在虐待和折磨中轻易屈服的人。

Spock初步制定了自己接下来的教育方针。当Kirk是个自由人的时候，他确实会为对方嚣张的态度感到恼怒，然而现在，他算是半个Spock的所有品了。当宠物出现违规行为，用惩戒来进行责罚是必须的，但是沉浸在对违规的怒气中却并不可取。教导Kirk，让他学会遵从是他身为主人的责任。如果在接下来的训练中Kirk出现了差错，责任并非是男人的，而是在于Spock。

只是在教育开始之前，他还有最后一件事需要测试一下男人的态度。

他将女人染血的发带丢在了Kirk同自己之间。

Kirk用眼睛瞥了一眼，他当然认得出那是什么，蓝色的眼睛在白光的照耀下冷得像冰，他看了一会儿，然后渐渐地，一点一点勾起了那个残酷的嘴角。

他确实带着一种无情的美，有些像是腹中藏着蛇蝎的美人，让人明知道他的薄情，却仍旧会忍不住产生一种混合着爱与崇拜的渴慕。

怨不得卡特中尉那样疯狂地爱上他。

“你哄骗了卡特中尉于今晚2350时替你打开禁闭室的门禁，那是beta与gamma的交接班时间。她确信此举是为了协助你逃跑，并为你下载了你在学生时代于网络发布的几个软件。你说服她，那不过是帮助你窃走一个逃生舱的必要手段。而事实上，我对你的真实目的充满了怀疑。这些程序是后来你破解小林丸号测试的代码雏形，稍作修改就可以被迅速投入使用。它们设计的最终目的绝非是执行释放逃生舱这样简单的指令，而是获得对电脑的全部控制权。唯一的问题是在获取控制权后你将采取什么样的举动，虽然无论是哪种，我相信认为你试图再次哗变是合乎逻辑的。”

Kirk笑了一声。他的表情中全无懊悔，甚至没有对那个为他死去的中尉最起码的怜惜。

“有什么想要申辩的吗，Kirk先生？”

“你可是在外面耀武扬威了半个多月呢，Spock。”当他开口时，他的声音中充满着一种调情似的爱怜，“总不能指望这段时间我蹲在你给我设下的监牢里，乖乖的什么都不去做？事到如今还要这样大惊小怪，真不知道我是该说你古板得让人发笑，还是天真得让人恶心。”

要不干脆我一起说了吧。当Spock朝着他走去，命令他站起来时，男人拒绝服从。“反正我觉得两者都差不多，你知道吗，你让我讨厌到有点喜欢你的地步了……甜心。”

在被称呼为甜心的时候，Spock捉起了他的领子。男人警觉地瞥了眼他的手，这个下意识举动反倒让Spock心里对Kirk感到了一阵难以言说的爱怜。他似乎认定Spock不会怎么从肉体上折磨他，这种以自我为中心的念头放在他人的身上令人厌烦，但是落在一个恃宠而骄的宠物上，倒并不是那样地不讨人喜欢。

他使出全部的力量给了Kirk的下巴一下子。Kirk一时讲不出话，头因为突然的受力而完全倒向了另一边。尖锐而锋利的疼痛几乎是在Spock攻击他的瞬间就顺着两者相互接触的指尖传来。Spock没有将手撤回去，反倒用它慢慢划过男人可能已经骨折了的下颌。

“现在怎么样，你还要坚持说自己‘喜欢’我？”他轻柔地说。

Kirk并没有回答，他的头脑因为受到外力猛烈的撞击而陷入了保护性的茫然之中，落在Spock的指尖，就是一种钝刀子割肉似的肿痛。瓦肯人耐心地等待着，直到男人微微地动了动头，他缓缓地眨着眼睛，直到和Spock四目相对。

冰蓝色的眼睛里跳动着露出了獠牙的野兽一般，危险而恶毒的寒光。

“你并不相信我会动手。”Spock告诉他，“你对很多事过于轻信，却又总是狂妄地主张自己的正确。”

这让Kirk又一次地笑了，虽然扯动着受伤到变了形的骨头，让他痛得呲牙咧嘴，但最后，那股子轻蔑却还是挂在他的眉间。

“暴露本性了？我还以为你能伪装得久一点呢。”他笑嘻嘻的，不忘将沾满血的吐沫吐在Spock灰蓝色的制服上。

可惜了，Spock想，他还挺喜欢这件军服的。

“事态演变至此，我的遗憾程度与你相当。”他拎着Kirk的领子站了起来。

他确实并不喜欢暴力，瓦肯人对感觉的投射，令他们厌恶对他人带去的痛苦还有死亡。尤其是肉体接触方面的暴力，对于施虐与被虐的双方来说，苦难是全然相等的。

Kirk值得他如此。

他将Kirk的脸压向通有电流的禁闭室大门，男人几乎是瞬间张开了嘴，哀号还没有出口就已经在喉咙间被扼杀成了微弱的呻吟。那种沉默的挣扎是剧烈的，因为求生的本能而超越了人类肉体的极限，然而Spock只是坚定而温柔地将他压回到了电子的大门，在男人的痉挛与抽搐中，聆听着指尖的感触和电流传导而来的刺激，默数着他们残余的时间。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章有稍许的药物提及（未使用）

对James Kirk的教育远远说不上顺利。

Spock对此倒是并未感到多少意外。想要获得优秀的猎犬，自然应当付出足够的辛劳还有时间。耐心，是对宠物主人最为基本的要求，这是他在获得sehlat时便已经领悟到的道理。他曾经花费大量的时间，甚至流血的代价，才换得了一只拥有着15公分的獠牙，可以轻易将还是孩童的Spock活活撕碎的野兽的忠诚，既然他那时可以，那么没有理由他现在却做不到。

他唯一需要的只是时间。而时间，对于五年计划开始，除了工作以外并没有多少私人娱乐的Spock来说，又是他最不缺乏的东西。

他完成了与beta班次的交接，在简单交待完今日的工作之后，便和往常一样，不紧不慢地朝着Kirk的禁闭室走去。在他开门前，他先透过透明的玻璃幕墙，不动声色地留意了一下禁闭室内部的场景。

James Kirk蜷缩在距离门最远，也是最为里侧的那个角落。在三天前，他试图袭击进门的Spock并失败后，Spock已经确保他得到了足够的教育。短时间内，他应该不会再次尝试类似的举动。

至于三天前的袭击本身，坦率的说，是相当简单而可笑的。只是纯粹粗暴的摔打，对于没有武器的Kirk来说，比起真的击倒Spock趁机脱逃，这次行动更像是单纯想要看瓦肯人出丑才会进行的低劣报复。如果是平时，他将要对Kirk的行为做出批评——这种不能造成实际伤害的袭击不合逻辑，屈从于复仇心的Kirk令他感到失望。然而毕竟如今，这也算得上Spock有意而为之，所以Spock最终还是放过了他。

有很多人，会将这类的反抗视为奴隶不肯屈从的表现而勃然大怒，但是在Spock眼里，这则是本来沉着冷静的男人渐渐焦躁起来，无法再持有应有的理智的一个铁证。

这给了Spock执行下一步计划的自信，当然，另一方面，他也是不得不准备让驯养的计划进入到下一阶段。

Kirk的右小腿，在那次对抗中，因为被Spock下意识地将他甩到墙上而出现了不自然的曲折，骨骼的断面刺穿了柔软的肉体，以至于立竿见影地，让从墙上滑落的男人便吟了起来。断断续续的低叫，配上那样一副脆弱的样子，即使是落在铁石心肠的瓦肯人眼里，都实在是有一点点的可怜。只是Spock在当时不能允许医疗湾的介入——Kirk必须要吃点苦头才能明白，正确的行为会获得甜美的奖励，错误的行为会换来痛苦的折磨。

他放置了Kirk一天，不动声色地观察着Kirk的状况：最早今日，最晚明天，Kirk必须得到应有的救治，否则，已经开始化脓的伤口会出现进一步的感染，甚至在最后被迫截肢。他无意获得一个残缺的战利品，那将会是对他教育理念的巨大讥讽。

现在，他走进了房间中。蜷缩着的男人没有移动，甚至没有表露出意识到Spock进门的反应。这让Spock在冲他走去的同时，花了几秒钟的时间来观察他——他是晕倒了？还是只是在睡觉？他是否清醒，只是不愿对Spock的出现做出回应？对于Spock的出现，他现在又是怎样的态度？

在用靴尖顶住侧腹部的时候，蜷缩着的男人吃痛地呻吟了一声。好，那说明他醒着。至少他已经不再像过去那样，每次看到Spock就要无法控制地开始挑衅了，这很好，过去的一个半月里，他多多少少还是学会了一点东西，虽然就要达成的目标来说，这点进度还远远不够。然而Spock对他们的努力持有乐观态度。

万事开头难。

他又用脚尖顶了顶那个男人，小心翼翼地让他翻了个个儿，男人从原本的侧躺被迫变成了仰卧。骨骼再次的移位让男人低低地吸了口冷气。

“你需要治疗。”用乌黑的眼睛凝视着他，Spock轻声说。

Kirk对这句话起了些反应，他终于动了动手臂，让原本遮住面孔的手臂向下移了一点，露出了一双冰蓝色的眼珠。

巨大的疤痕遍布在JamesKirk原本英俊的脸上，那是他们第一次训练开始时，Spock给予他的见面礼。看上去狰狞可怖，实际上只要交给医疗湾，不到两个小时，他们就可以把原先那个干干净净，漂漂亮亮的小白脸重新还给他。之所以未加处理，只是因为Spock认为还没到时候。

在Kirk学会适当的屈服之前，这烙印一般的伤口可以提醒他，违抗命令会致使多么巨大的伤痛。

现在，那个男人正在从胳膊的缝隙间，用着冰蓝色的眼睛悄悄观望。他的脸确实是毁了，然而那双眼睛却因此比什么时候都来得更加明亮，当厌恶和恨意闪烁其间时，甚至让那对眼珠带上了如冻川般摄人心魂的美。

Spock移动了自己的皮靴，他用靴子粗暴地顶开了Kirk遮挡着面部的双臂。宠物没有资格在主人检查时进行这样的遮挡。这又没什么意义，因为Kirk的脸被毁成了什么样，作为始作俑者的Spock早已见识过。

只是，虽然不合逻辑，但是当那张脸完全地暴露出来的时候，年轻的男人还是不易察觉地微微畏缩了一下。这是另一件Spock觉得很有意思的事——Kirk似乎极为看重自己的容貌。他难以容忍自己失去了美貌的优势。每当他被迫露出自己的脸来，他对Spock的厌恶都会是不加遏制的。譬如现在，那双眼睛瞪着他，就像是想要扑上来，要将他活活扼死他。

说到扼死，Spock倒是想到了一点有趣的事，但不是现在。

“你需要治疗，”Spock再一次地重复，“需要营养，照料，还有看护。你在地上睡得并不好。你觉得寒冷，你想要一条毯子，还有一点可以果腹的食物。”

我可以给你这些，JamesKirk。Spock轻声地说，我不仅可以给你一条毯子，甚至还可以给你一张床，一张你可以躺在上面，柔软地包裹住你，让你睡得安稳的床。我还可以给你一点私密——我知道那些安全官在我不在的时候会聚在禁闭室外，隔着幕墙大声地嘲笑你。我可以令幕墙关闭，这样你就可以拥有一个属于自己的小房间。

“只是，”Spock说，“你没有给我将它们交予你的理由。”

你是个被宠坏了的生物，JamesKirk。不知感恩，只知道索取，然后又为自己什么都没有得到而哭闹起来的生物。他用靴子顶上Kirk的脸，戳上他颌骨断裂后留下的伤口，当Kirk忍痛退开时，Spock不可控制地对男人的忍耐感到了几分的趣味。

这对于教育者来说是很不道德的，但是从私人的角度，Spock觉得它挺有趣。

“怀柔政策，哈？”那团叫做Kirk的东西抖了一下，可能是在笑，虽然在变成这样后，笑声和呻吟之间的区别实在是让人难以区分。但Spock足够了解他，他相信Kirk应该是在笑的。“你也就能玩弄这么几招……”

“你可以将其理解为怀柔政策，但我更愿意将之称之为挽救你的最后尝试。我的耐心是有限的，Kirk。如果无论如何你都无法成为我所期望的模样，那么及时止损会是一个合乎逻辑的选项。”

只是，Spock又问，如果要及时止损，我又应当怎么处理剩余的那个你呢？

“你确实具有优点，虽然在不服从这一巨大的阴影下，任何优点都会显得没有益处。我可以命令你为我擦靴子，整理房间，但是我很确信你不会完成你应该去做的工作。”

奴隶，大致可以分为三种，其一是可以分担主人忧虑，减轻主人的工作负担；其二是照顾主人的起居，像是低级的电脑ai一样完成某些特定的职务。然而如果前两者的要求全部无法满足，那么除了不再浪费粮食，就地枪决的选项以外，一个奴隶就只有第三条路可走。

Spock用脚轻轻推起Kirk的下巴，那个男人被迫仰起了头，蓝得发白，如纸一样薄的眼睛里闪着嫌恶的光。

“你确实长了一张俊脸，我相信你也清楚，这算得上你得天独厚的一个优势。至于另一个极为重要的部分……”Spock慢慢将脚收了回去，他微侧过头，视线毫无掩饰地落在男人的双腿之间。

那里现在是没有反应的，Spock并不感到意外。如果就凭几句威胁，它就会出现明显的轮廓，Spock反而要怀疑说，自己到底是在招安什么样的一种生物。可是同样，没有反应也并不能骗过他。因为他和Kirk都知道，他发现了人类那个难以启齿又极度肮脏的小秘密。那是当他收紧勒住Kirk脖颈的手指的时候，在那时，他清晰地感觉到了，在窒息带来的痛苦和绝望中，某种隐秘的快乐也浮现在男人的肌肤之下。

James Kirk是个肾上腺素成瘾癖，不仅如此，在濒死时刻还会感受到某种极为强烈的快乐。Spock推测他有一点受虐倾向，但说实话，这跟Spock没有什么关系。个人的性癖他一向没有兴趣去管。但倘若能有助于教育，Spock也并不是对此弃之不用的正人君子。

“我相信至少在第三种用途上，你不会像现在这样地令我失望。”Spock平静地总结。

这让Kirk再一次犹疑地望向了他，他也同样在估量，估量Spock到底会不会当真如他所说的那样做。这是一场无声的角力。

直到，他轻轻笑了一声，“你不会这么做的。”他确定无疑地说。“你不是那样的类型……那种通过纯粹暴力和等级的压制来获得快感的类型。把我变成那种东西只会让你觉得挫败。这威胁由你说出口真的显得特别的无力。干嘛勉强自己去做自己不擅长的事呢，Spock？”

Spock歪了歪头。他的脚跟压上了Kirk的阴茎，用的力比原先预计得要来得更多一些，让男人最后那句话还没有说完，就被强行掐断在了喉咙中。

这种对阴茎的踩压绝对会来得很痛。如果不是男人的腿断掉了，他可能已经为此下意识地缩了起来。可现在，他只能让两条腿轻轻地颤抖。从这个角度讲，雄性倒确实是有一点可悲，不管是怎样顽强的生物，在命根子被人攥在手里时，都会出现本能的恐惧与不自在。

Spock将脚下的力道再度轻了一点，Kirk的身体也随之放松了一点。这种感觉有点像是抓住了Kirk意志的缰绳，他以一种挑逗似的方式逗弄着男人的那一处。

“就在一个半月以前，”Spock平静地说，“你对我不会对你施以暴力一事也是拥有着全然的自信。而最后证明，这种自信不过是出自你的臆想。你总认为你了解透了我，James，然而事实是，除了我们的一次见面，一次共事外，你对我一无所知。”

确实，Spock承认，让事态演变成第三条路径，并非我之所愿。然而我的耐心是有限度的，我还不打算就地处死你，那么自然，我得为你找一个安排。我现在正站在抉择的岔路口上，扪心自问，我很想帮助你。

“你很想帮助我。”男人笑得浑身发抖，甚至因为牵动了伤口而发出抽泣一样的怪声。“你很想帮助我。这太他妈的可笑了，Spock。你还不如说你看上我了，我觉得这还更有说服力一点。”

“你不相信我想要帮助你。”Spock说，“我本可以直接结束你的生命，或者干脆将你丢给那些肮脏的奴隶贩子，而我却一直保存着你的性命——你仍不肯相信我。”

“相信你才有鬼。承认自己自尊受伤想要找回场子有这么的难吗，Spock？我们早就讨论过这个问题了。你没把我交出去并不是出于你的仁慈。想让我感恩这种并不存在的东西，我觉得你还不如回房去好好做上一梦。”

我不肯信任你这件事，有这样的讨你嫌吗？男人甚至忍着脸部的痛楚，朝他挤出了一个灿烂的微笑。那太好了，我以后一定要天天这么做。

——明明身体已经濒临崩溃的极限了，Spock心想，不仅如此，因为颌骨妨碍咀嚼的伤口，过去的几周里，他一直只能勉强地服用一些流食。然而这份虚弱，在他可以戳Spock痛脚的瞬间便显得无足轻重。Kirk甚至在最后一句话时，重新显露出了他最初遇到Spock时的意气风发。唯一的解释就是Kirk确实很讨厌他，宁可逞一时的口舌之快，也绝对不肯让Spock占得半点上风。

但是他也给不听话的宠物准备了自己的礼物。

Spock回到了房间的中央，简单的指令后，为审讯者专门提供的桌椅从地面徐徐地升起。其中的桌子上，摆放着他预先设置好的一根针剂。

那是猎户星人给不听话的奴隶准备的药物，只需要一点点，就可以让人的理智消磨殆尽。从设计上，它可以刺激人体产生大量欢愉的神经递质，因为过于强烈的刺激而破坏掉注射者的感知系统——生物对于快乐的认知，很大程度上来源于突触对于递质的捕捉，在大量的受体死亡后，他们的心理状态将很难再维持在原先的欢欣水平，并会为此感到强烈的痛苦还有抑郁。想要摆脱这种钝刀子磨肉似的悲惨状态，普通的途径已经不可能再带来可以被残存的受体能够捕捉到的递质浓度。所以，他们只有再次注射，让更多的突触受到毁坏，更多的注射……

用药物控制性奴，可以说是自古有之的一个传统。新型药物的效果来得更强，也更不可逆，所以一旦接受了第一针，就会造成剧烈的雪崩效应。

如果Spock想要威胁他，他不会使用这样的药物作为威胁。Kirk和他都知道，沾染上这样的东西后，不管是什么样的人都会像是行尸走肉一样地废掉，他们可以被玩上一年，直到存在的意义填补不了对于药物渴求所造成的花销。然后，这些可怜的奴隶就会被扔掉，在某个不知名的地方勉强苟活上一两年，像是畜生一样地任人玩弄，直到最后死在无人问津的垃圾堆。

对于心怀梦想，想要出人头地的年轻人来说，这真是最讽刺不过的结局。臭气熏天，肮脏污秽的垃圾场。

当Spock将注射器和贴着标签的针剂从药盒中取出来时，男人出现了明显的畏缩。

“你只是想吓唬我。”他低声道。

“或许。”去除掉针剂瓶口的金属包装后，Spock将针尖插入了药剂的软壳，透明的液体在气压的作用下缓缓填充了整个针管

很多奴隶贩子并不具备使用无针注射器的医学素养，这就是为什么，商家在贩卖这些药剂时，愿意免费提供一次性的注射器——反正对于药剂的暴利，一个注射器又值得了几个信用点？

“这真好笑。”Kirk继续，“你不会这么做的，这是本末倒置。如果你用了这个，你一辈子就赢不了我，你……”

“这很难讲。但是我可以确信，在使用过药物后，你发作时涕泗横流，抱着我的大腿求我救你的模样，一定可以弥补你所说的那种遗憾。”Spock摇晃了一下试剂瓶，确定没有液体残留在里面。这种市面上流通的药物很贵，仅仅是一瓶就可以花掉普通人一整年的工资。

针管被从软塞中拔了出来，一声清脆的噼啪。当针尖在白色的灯管下闪烁出寒光时，Kirk又扭动了一下。

他在害怕。

“瞧瞧你，”Spock走到他的面前，居高临下地望着他。“你的伶牙俐齿去了哪里？我早就告知过你，允许你像是现在这样活蹦乱跳，可以随便挑衅你的主人这样地活着，不是出于你臆想中的理由，而是因为我确实对你抱有很大的期待。你并不相信我对你持有仁慈之心，既然如此，又为何要在这种时刻感到惧怕？”

你活在自己想象的世界里，James。Spock再次说，你对很多事过于轻信，然后狂妄地主张起自己的正确。

“你不能……”Kirk再次说，他确实害怕了，这是过去一个半月里来的第一次。正如Spock所预料的，对于这样高傲的人，成为一个除了欲望以外什么都不能去想的废物，是比被丢给克林贡人还要可怕的结局。James Kirk拥有着聪慧的头脑，他会为自己的聪明才智，包括判断力还有意志力感到极为强烈的满足。他就是那种让自己的意识安安稳稳地待在理智的壳子里，偶尔耽于享乐，但那意识却会一直站在极为遥远的地方，对周遭的一切保持着一种理性的超然的那种人。他用这种方式在这个混乱的世间保护着自己，并且坚信，只要他能够坚定不移，就一定不会有什么东西伤害到他。

可是现在，Spock要将他保护自己的壳子碾碎了。就像是碾碎蜗牛的外壳一样，于是那柔软到几近恶心的软体动物会为此掉在地上，发出无人问津的恸哭之声。

此刻的畏惧，并非意味之前的暴力教育没有意义，如果没有这段经历作为铺垫，Kirk依旧会坚信着他对Spock的认知。他不相信Spock会这么对他，就好像他不相信Spock会打他。——真奇怪，明明他们两个人彼此怨恨，他却对Spock的道德感抱有着极大的信任。Spock承认他的判断其实是正确的，他无意在执行任务以外的时间伤害任何人。只不过Kirk忽视了Spock在达成目的方面所抱有的决心。瓦肯人用拳头粉碎了他对于Spock道德感的那点幻想，而过去一个半月的拉锯战，也足以让男人岌岌可危的自信心再次地受到挑战。

如果，他真的看错了Spock呢？如果，Spock真的会那样做呢。

当Spock抓住他的胳膊，将他从地上拽起来时，那个男人几乎是在做着无力的踢打。他太虚弱了，并且到处都是伤，就连撕咬的动作都做得很是吃力。Spock将他压制在地上，用膝盖顶着他的腰窝，抓起他的胳膊观察着静脉血管。人类的身体为此出现了一阵剧烈的颤抖。

“你不会……”他再次重复说。

Spock按了按位于肘关节下部的那根血管，这是一个合适的注射部位。

“你依旧还有机会。”他头也不抬地说。“我给过你选择。”

“你不要以为仅仅是这样我就会被你吓破胆……”

“我没有‘以为’任何事情，Kirk先生。如果你依旧不愿意考虑我曾经的提议——它现在仍旧有效——那么我建议你想一想更加有警醒意味的话，毕竟，这将会是你在保有理智的状态下给这个世界最后留下的一点东西。”

那个男人奋力地挣过了头。他侧露出的眼睛张得大大的，咬着牙，就像是发了狂的野兽，想要将这个将他逼至绝路的瓦肯人给生生撕碎。与此同时，Spock却从他钳制着的那双手里感受到男人的恐惧还有绝望。

他居然没有为如此剧烈的感情开始颤抖，Spock想要赞赏他，但并不是现在。

“我希望等等注射的时候你不要试图移动”，他捡起放在地上的针管，坚定地告诉着Kirk。“你知道如果我不小心扎入你的动脉会发生什么。当然，我也可以用瓦肯掐来对付你。可是我推测，你会喜欢看到最后一刻。”

“那你掐晕我好了。”Kirk试图大声地嚷出声，他想用这种方式来表达，他依旧不肯相信Spock会真的如此地对待他。只是可惜，当这句话真说出口的时候，那个声音却迟疑得没有丝毫的说服力。

Spock最后看了他一眼。他们四目相对。

那双蓝色的眼睛瞪得很大，像是要将那层薄薄的纸彻底撑破。

汗水顺着男人的额头滑下来，他突然地张了张嘴。

Spock垂下眼，将针管压了进去，极细的针尖没入血管时没有受到一点阻力，他将拇指压向了注射器的活塞柄……

“等……”

Spock的手停顿了一下。

没有人在说话，或许，那个声音只是他的错觉。他又一次地准备用力。

“等等……”

这次，他确定了，同他讲话的人确实是James Kirk没有错。当Spock将视线移过去的时候，那个男人还在死死盯着刺入自己皮肤的针尖，他的身体在抖，明明在Spock停手之前，他还保持着克制还有冷静。可现在，在Spock没有继续行动之后，他却开始抖得有如筛糠。

“把那个，”他小声说。“把那个拔出去……”

Spock感到了一丝好笑，他的声音透露出了此点。“你似乎并没有领会到，注射的决定权在我，而非是你。”

“请……”他说。“我知道了，你不就是想要……随便你。但是把这个，把这个给拿开……”

Spock停顿了一会儿，他慢条斯理地打量着男人此刻的表情。他的额头上布满了冷汗，只有在这种时刻，他才会暴露出这么脆弱的样子。这就让Spock有那么一点地想要怜惜他。Kirk确实是个不懂得服从的生物没有错，可是扪心自问，即使如此，他也不应当受到如此这般的对待。这是一种羞辱，对任何一个自恃尊严的人的严重的羞辱。如果可能的话，Spock并不想这么做。

只是可惜，他们所在的世界，弱者的尊严是最无足轻重的一样东西。

Kirk又闭了会儿眼，他已经知道Spock想要什么了。最初的屈辱感因为恐惧而被淹没在了感情的漩涡中，现在，因为Spock的等待，想要作呕的恶心感则浮现在了他的喉咙中。他在痛恨自己将要说出的话，Spock欣赏着他的痛恨。

“请你……”他说，“我收回自己之前的话。你并不是……我是个不知感恩的人。我……我会，只是……Spock……”

“长官。”

那种想要谋杀Spock的恶毒感再次翻涌在Kirk的胃里。很多时候，眼前的男孩算得上是能屈能伸，但就算为了达成目的，他最为委屈自己的时候，恐怕也不会像今日这样来得更为恶毒。“求你……”他说，他说得很慢，就好像那个发音可以杀掉他一般。“长官。”

Spock将针尖重新撤了出来。

Kirk永远也不会知道，Spock也同样出了一手的冷汗。

如果让刚刚的行动继续下去，在发现自己被注射的不过是粘稠化的生理盐水后，Kirk的教育会迎来彻头彻尾的失败。他的嚣张气焰将再也无法被成功打压。Spock只能承认自己的失败，然后将他在企业号上监禁五年，直到下一任舰长前来交接。这是一次孤注一掷的决斗，并不符合瓦肯人对一切都留有后招的特点。是Kirk逼他至此的。

然而他拥有接触感应，他拥有更多的时间还有耐心，他可以在充裕的精力里布下周详的计划，而他对于Kirk过去一个半月的驯养则在此时帮助了他。

这次的对决，是Spock赢了。

他以一种胜者的优雅缓缓地起身，徒留Kirk趴伏在原地，品味着失败的苦果。在将针管放回到药匣中，提醒自己要在今天结束时将它处理掉后，他坐了下去。椅子很舒适，尤其是在他获胜的今天，他对这个房间里的一切都感到了满意。

Kirk还垂着脸，就好像那句话真的杀了他一样，一动不动地倒在那儿。

Spock安静地欣赏了会儿他——这是胜者给予败者的仁慈。也是为了让Kirk可以从他差点进入的，彻底失去理智，却又连死都做不到的下贱者的命运的畏惧中恢复过来。他不希望这次的成功是完全受到恐惧的驱动的，他需要Kirk在没有恐惧的胁迫下依旧学会畏惧自己。而这就意味着，他必须要Kirk在理智的状态下再一次地重复臣服的举动。

这具有教育意义。

“那么，”他开口时，Kirk的身体僵住了。“过来。”

最开始的二十秒，Kirk没有动。然后，他才缓缓地发出了一点声音。“我动不了。”他说。“我的腿断掉了。”

“我知道。”Spock说。“但是你的上肢依旧可以移动，我命令你爬过来。”

在Kirk持续的僵直中，Spock差点以为，那个男人再度反悔了——倘若如此，他将不得不启用计划c。可是他对自己之前的计划b怀有信心，他决定再给那个男人一点心理斗争的时间。

最终，那个男人动了一下。

当他一步一步，缓慢而僵硬地向着Spock移动过来，面无表情的瓦肯人在心底允许自己为他优秀的教育结果举杯庆贺。

不用去看也知道，Kirk的那双眼睛会闪烁着什么样的神色。他跟Kirk之间的相互厌恶表现得太过彻底，以至于就算男人想要上演什么乖乖听话，让Spock放松警惕的戏码，Spock也不会相信。况且，他有触摸感应，他随时都可以戳破这个人类的谎言。自然，Kirk是连一点伪装的努力都不愿付出的。

过长时间未曾搭理过的金发垂了下来。

“你需要梳洗，”Spock坐在椅子上，以绝对的优势打量着Kirk说。“需要医疗……”他再一次地，用翘起的脚尖顶起男人的面部，好能够更好地观察他，“我将会给你一条毯子，让McCoy医生医治你的伤口。然后，你可以得到食物，双份的。我会让他们关闭禁闭室的玻璃幕墙，今晚，你可以睡在床上。”

他思索了一会儿，想着还有没有什么需要他继续做出的安排。Kirk正嫌恶地避开他的脚，这让Spock对今晚该如何结束产生了一个有趣的念头。

“你弄脏了我的靴子。”他让自己的鞋尖在男人的眼前晃了晃。那是他压制Kirk的时候，因为触碰到了男人小腿上的伤口所以沾上的血。“将它舔掉，然后我们就可以结束了。”

“……”

男人皱着眉头，满脸抗拒盯着Spock黑色的皮靴。

想想你的毯子。Spock温和地提醒他。想想你的床——我知道McCoy医生与你曾经是朋友关系，我可以允许你跟他产生接触。你已经太久没有同我以外的人讲过话了，所以我允许你。

唯一的要求只是如此而已。他将脚尖再次递到了Kirk的面前。

当James真的伸出舌头的时候，第一次，Spock露出了一点笑容。

“好孩子。”他鼓励他。


	4. Chapter 4

Kirk获得了所有Spock承诺他会得到的东西。

一张床，一条毯子，双倍的食物和水，医疗湾的救治，人类才配得到的洗漱，朋友一整天的陪伴。在Kirk第一次屈服的第二天，Spock甚至没有继续他们往日里固定的训练。一方面是因为，医疗湾连夜的工作虽然治好了男孩身上绝大多数的伤口，但是Spock考虑到他的身体状况，认为适当的休息对他是有益的，另一方面，则是因为McCoy医生在故意拖延治疗的时间。他当然清楚Kirk的身体状况，在Spock的控制下，那些伤口虽然糟糕至极，却远远不到医疗班连轴转一天都处理不完的程度。

所以，唯一符合逻辑的解释是McCoy医生想和那个男孩多呆一会儿，他们想要说点什么，在一起聊聊天。那个医生甚至可能觉得，他是在以这样的方式保护他。而这一切，实际上都发生在Spock的默许下。归师勿掩，穷寇莫追。适当与他人的交流，对Kirk的恢复会有好处。当亲信询问他，需不需要他们在Kirk的禁闭室中安装窃听器时，Spock摇了摇头。

身为教育者，倘若只有时时刻刻将被教育的对象置于监视下才能安心，那么这个教育者就是极度可悲的。他需要的是一个即使没有Spock在场，也不会马上大着胆子做出什么手脚的Kirk。从这个角度讲，和McCoy的会面是一种练习。只要McCoy医生不会因为耽搁太晚而耽误明天的工作，Spock将没有异议。

而今天，正是他再次确认第一阶段成果，并开始为第二阶段的训练做出筹划的日子。

Spock安定地完成了他每日的例行工作，处理了一个违抗帝国命令的星球，阅读了科学部呈上的报告，向将军们汇报了企业号的最新成果。在一切完成之后，他再一次前往了Kirk的禁闭室。

原本可以一览无余的玻璃幕墙，如今因为Spock的允许而处于关闭状态。安全官告诉他，Kirk从早上McCoy医生离开后就陷入了昏睡，所以迄今为止还什么都不曾吃过。Spock让他们去将Kirk的晚餐带来，在进屋前检查了一下餐盘的内容。

一块馅饼，一点清汤，还有一份作为奖励和训练内容的小牛排。对于习惯了素食的瓦肯人来说，肉类的芬芳其实会让人有点作呕，但是对于太久没有吃过一顿好饭的男孩，它的诱惑显而易见。

健康检测报告显示，Kirk的胃可以消化得了肉类的食物。过去的一个多月，只能服用流食的他必然会渴望这么一块小小的肉排。

他走进Kirk昏睡着的房间。禁闭室原本直射的惨白灯光昏暗了许多，变得更加适合人类休息，并且不会引起情绪上的焦躁。25%，是禁闭室允许的光线最低阈值。再低的数值会让负责审讯的长官看不清屋内的情形，提高他们遭遇囚犯遇袭的可能。不用想也知道，这个设定是医生做的。虽然Spock并不打算斥责他。

就让人类们认为，他们可以在Spock面前耍一些小花招好了，这有助于他们怒气的释放，而释放本身意味着，即使他们叽里咕噜地抱怨个不停，当Spock下令时，他们依旧会下意识地选择乖乖遵从。

现在，回到Kirk身上，Spock同样不打算马上修正房间的亮度：虽然在惩罚上Spock向来不留情面，但是在他偶尔做对了事的时候，对于奖励，瓦肯人也是同样的慷慨。他将食物的托盘放在地板上——整个房间除了一张被固定在地板上的铁床外什么也没有。当他下令让审讯者用的椅子升起来时，缩在床上的男孩还因嗡嗡的震颤声而轻轻扭动着。他并没有醒来。

被治好了脸，不再全身是伤的Kirk正蜷缩于他被赐予的那张软床。大概是几个月来头一次睡上的一个好觉，他睡得很香，很沉。原本桀骜不驯，偶尔还会流露出挑衅的恶毒的脸，此刻也在恬静中透露出一种别样的温柔。从Spock的角度，他睡着的模样有点像还没完全长大的孩子，心里憋着一点狠劲儿，非要在现实面前撞的个头破血流才肯甘心。这令Spock又想起了关于人类“由于在校时间的延长，现代人的实际成年年龄应该晚于18岁”的那些理论。

确实，眼前的JamesKirk，虽然已经经历了许多成年人都不会经历的困境，在帝国的生活中早早体会过勾心斗角，然而这样的他却依旧不能算是个完整的成年人。他的身体里，仍旧残留着刚离开学校的青年人所特有的那种柔软与可塑。如果能再早一点将Kirk交到Spock的手里的话，Spock自忖他也不至于会为了教育而付诸于武力——对于孩子来说，让他们保持对奖励的渴望永远要优于对惩罚的惧怕。可惜在Spock遇到Kirk时，反抗心已经在这个男人的身体里扎下了根。想要动摇这种经年累月中超越了本性，变成本质一样的品性，除了使用大棒之外，Spock别无他法。

要是Kirk能够像是现在这样配合就好了。Spock同样不喜欢暴力，每次的训练结束后，他都需要花费更长的时间冥想，好能清除血肉模糊造成的隐隐胃痛。从本心来说，他更偏好现在这样，Kirk安静地睡在Spock赐予的小床上，盖着Spock允许他的毯子，温暖，安全。他们的关系宁静，平和。仅仅是看到人类露出这样毫无防备的神情，会让Spock的小腹中升起一股奇怪的满足。

他会希望这样的时间变得更长久些，只是可惜，驯养的过程还很漫长。

批阅文件到第二个小时，床上传来了一阵低低的呜咽，有点像是赖床的男孩爬不起来，懒洋洋地舒展开身体时才会发出幸福的嘟囔声。Kirk还没有完全睁开眼，他搂着自己的枕头，被重新剪短洗净的金发，此刻显得柔软而又蓬松……

他就在似睡非睡的朦胧中躺了一会儿，直到理智的出现让他突然意识到自己身在何方。男人睁眼的动作简直如睡梦中听到声音的野兽般警觉，仅仅是一个瞬间，矢车菊色的眼睛便已睡意全无。

Spock早就看出了他会是块做上级军官的好料子，但是这与生俱来，就像是一刻都不会放松的警醒依旧让他感到满意。他将PADD放上了身旁的小桌。

男人看到了他。只是这房内还未消散的，有些懒散的气氛令他迟迟没有开口。比起张嘴挑衅，他选择优先撑起身子，绷直身体——既是一个防御的姿势，又是一个袭击的预备。

Spock轻轻地挑起了眉。“你睡得不错。”

Kirk似乎并不喜欢“睡得不错”的评价。他可能更希望自己睡觉的时候也表现出一种“绝不屈服”的抗争之心。而对于这种荒谬的念头，Spock选择一笑置之。他们今天还有训练的内容没有做呢。

“我留意到你还没有吃晚饭，”他向后靠在自己的座椅中，让视线缓缓掠过男人的脸，手，还有身体——他甚至有了一件睡衣，是医疗湾宽松的病号服。

“我把它带了过来，”Spock用下巴微微示意了一下放在他们两个之间，地上的托盘。“你可以把它吃掉。”

Kirk将目光落在了托盘上，因为里面的内容而显露出毫不掩饰的惊讶，当他湛蓝的瞳孔重新聚焦在Spock身上时，为了强调自己绝不会在糖衣炮弹的攻击下服软，他甚至的笑容变得尤其地轻蔑。

“今天这又唱的是哪出？还是说你改了个名字，叫Spock大善人？”

才刚刚经过一天半的安全休养，Kirk的语气就立刻恢复了他们最开始相遇时的冷淡与不屑。但是Spock却不会被眼前的假象所蒙骗。

被碾碎过一次自尊的人，即使有机会将它拿起来，重新拼好，被碾碎过的伤痕也依旧会残留在新的屏障之上。曾经碎过一次的东西就是会很容易被破坏第二次。譬如现在，Spock还没有施压，他就已经感觉到。

Kirk的攻击性比之前弱了许多。

毕竟，一个刚刚被迫舔过人靴子的生物，哪怕再次露出獠牙来，心底也还是会存有几分忌惮的。

“即使我放过了你，”他淡淡地说，“你也仍旧不肯相信我想要帮助你的仁慈之心。不过，我不打算就此事同你计较——这是你日前服从的奖励，虽然有点凉了，但我希望你把它收下。”

日前服从的奖励。

几乎是听到这个词的一刻，Kirk的脸上就浮现出了难以掩饰的凶相，有那么一刻，他似乎是想要为这件事跳起来，用凶猛的袭击作为报复。然而休养带回来的不仅仅是他的傲气，还有他濒临崩溃时险些丧失的理智之心。

袭击Spock没有任何意义，他可以轻而易举地制服没有武器的Kirk。所以最后那个男人只是动了动嘴唇，挤出一个可怕的微笑。

“我猜我应该对此感激不尽。所以，谢谢，Spock，但是我不需要。怎么样，满意了吗？”

他是故意丢掉长官两个字的。Spock想，没有动怒。生物需要长期的训练，才能够用新的习惯覆盖掉旧的恶习。所以对此，他只是微微歪了歪头。

“你需要这个。你已经连续24个小时未曾进食。适当的营养补充对你的身体有益。”

对我的身体有益。Kirk喃喃地说。他爆发出一阵无声的大笑，丝毫没有掩饰这句话给他带来的荒谬感。“你对我可真好，宝贝儿。”他说。

所以，我能不能问问，你到底是出于怎样的心理对我说出“对我的身体有益”这样的话的？他接着问。我是真的很好奇，你知道吗？每当看到你摆出那张恨不得掐死我的臭脸，一板一眼地告诉我说你希望我身体健康的时候，我都想笑。在你眼里我到底算是什么？一个附属品？一个想要摆脱，却又要不得不大义凛然的模样来找借口处罚的垃圾？哦，当然啦。Kirk摆出一副恍然大悟的表情。我知道了，我当然是伟大的Spock先生养的一条狗。乖的时候拍两下，不乖的时候踹两脚……

“但即使是狗，也是可以有拒绝的权利的。”伴随着这句话，Kirk微微地挺起了身。他本就背靠着墙，虽然比坐着的Spock还是要高度略低一点，但是在挺直了身体以后，却还是能体现出一种分庭抗礼似的桀骜感。

桀骜，Spock想。虽然Kirk大概不知道，但是当他说出这种话的时候，他的脸上闪烁着那么一种奇妙的光。他又变回那个意气风发的少年了，而一个斗志昂扬的Kirk不知为何总是会表现出一种非常独特的魅力。那种活力就像是永远不会枯竭一样地，从男人的身体中涌了出来。

他可能很难拔除掉这个人身上的桀骜，因为拔除它，就等同于拔除掉了男人的灵魂。然而桀骜却可以留下驯养的印记。

“你知道，”他静静地说，“对于试图绝食而死的犯人，帝国有很多处置他们的办法，我可以让你在意志清醒的同时吃下你所抗拒的食物。所以如果你是在试图用绝食来威胁我，那是没有意义的。”

况且，Spock说，我不认为你真的想死。你确实不怕死，在过去的一个半月中，你已经和我充分证明了这一点。但是不怕死和想要死之间却有着一道不容忽视的天堑。如果你真的对一切都满不在乎，James Kirk，你就不会对自己可能遭遇的那个结局如此恐惧。

只要有一线希望，你就还是会活下去的。你让我联想起了我的家乡，一种名为k’karee的生物。有点类似于你们地球上的蛇。它们富有耐心，可能会经年累月地将自己藏在沙子里一动不动，只为了等待猎物经过自己所在地的那个瞬间。它们是记仇的生物，危险，凶恶，并且缺乏荣誉感。

“所以，即使我不适用鼻饲管，和其他强迫你饮食的装备，Kirk先生，你也一样是会吃东西的。既然如此，又何必要现在拒绝我的好意？”你我都知道，Spock说，你成不了这场竞争的那个赢家。

这让Kirk用他蓝色的眼睛又瞥了Spock一会儿。他的攻击性确实要比最开始的时候弱上了很多，在过去，大概Spock才说到一半，这个男人可能就会摆出不屑一顾的样子玩起自己的手指头。然而现在，至少在Spock说话的时候，他乖乖在听。

“像你这种人。”最后，Kirk也只是说，“像你这种张嘴闭嘴就是逻辑的机器人，恐怕是理解不了的——不用勉强自己，因为也没有人会期望你可以理解。你就把它当成人类的矜持好了。况且照你这个说法，所有人最后都还一样会死，那么Spock先生干嘛不跳过中间不必要的过程，直接抵达终点呢？”

这很无赖，但是诚然，也带着一点无赖汉才会坚持的道理。

Spock想了一会儿，耸了下肩。确实Kirk同他讲话的态度很是无理，但他需要的也不是一个除了吩咐的事以外一点自我行动能力都没有的机器军官。这处于可以接受的范围，所以他微微倾身从地板上取走了今天的晚餐。在起身准备离开时，Kirk脸上的表情带上了毫不掩饰的惊讶。

“你……”他说。“这就……”

他可能预期，接下来会是新一轮的毒打，他已经做好了为自己的态度付出代价的准备。他已经习惯这个过场了，以至于事到如今，什么都没有发生，反而让这个狡猾的家伙心生疑虑。

“你并没有做错任何事，”于是，Spock平静地告诉他说，“确实，你拒绝了一个奖励，但我并没有命令你吃掉它。你未曾违抗任何命令，同时，你也没有出言挑衅。你的态度，虽然仍旧是不恭敬的，但是却并没有真正地对我出言不逊。”

我不惩罚没有违反规则的行为，Spock平静地说，你的一日三餐依旧会按照平时一样供给。你也大可不必为表示你那毫无逻辑的矜持强迫自己断食。

金发男人坐在原地，虽然Spock没有回头，但是他能感觉到男人的视线一直钉在他的后脑上。

“……你到底想做什么？”在出门时，他听到Kirk在低声说。

Spock停顿了一秒，对于Kirk，他有着一整套计划。

Kirk还没有权力知道它。

他度过了繁忙的一周。倒不是说，他的任务量突然加重了。一切依旧尚可，他必须完成的工作总量与上个月的平均水平相差不到6.13%。只不过，他终于有时间腾出手来，能够在科学部进行一些自己感兴趣的工作。几颗行星上最新发现的植物特性引起了他的兴趣，虽然帝国大概会认为这种知识是纯粹的浪费时间，但是Spock愿意花些时间来研究它。他不必再将精力花费在教育Kirk什么是该做的，什么是不该做的上，对这一点，他颇感欣慰。

现在，他每天需要做的只是通过监视摄像确认一下Kirk的每日动态。这是在第二阶段开始后才启动的监控系统，旨在帮助Spock更好地掌控Kirk的心理状态。最初的两天，男人似乎还不敢相信他被放过了。每到了下午Spock将要下班的时候（他应当是通过午饭后的时间来推算出的此点），他就会开始警觉地盯着门口看个不停。然而，没有人来。再之后，他似乎是终于明白了Spock要怎么对付他，这让他的表情一度变得暴怒。他摔开了本该在用餐完成后放回传送带上的水杯，塑料制成的器物在房间里弹跳了几下，这就是他在过去几天听到的唯一的声响。

Spock不再允许安全官进入禁闭室的房间，同样地，他也不再允许任何人同Kirk发生接触。作为补给的食物通过长长的运输带，从墙壁上一个小小的夹缝进入房间，夹缝下平台的托盘会准确无误地接住它。在吃饭过后，只需要将器皿放回到托盘上，到时间机器又会开始自动回收。整个过程高效，安静，没有留下和任何人交流的契机。

这种斩断Kirk跟外界的交流，剥夺他所有的娱乐，甚至连工作或者反抗都不必要的手段是立竿见影的。他开始变得肉眼可见地烦躁，不安。最开始，他失眠，因为白天发呆的时间太长，所以到了理论上应该入睡的时候他也无法安眠。然后，他开始混淆了时间的概念，一日的三餐提供的时间并不稳定，在第五天左右的时候，他似乎数错了数字，而彻底弄乱了应有的时间表。再后来，他坐在原地，会突然地开始自言自语，然后将食物砸到地上。他弄翻了牛奶杯，然而也并没有什么人斥责他。他用面包碎屑在地上拼出了大大的FUCK YOU SPOCK，可是最后又是他自己无聊到把那些面包渣全都踢散。时不时地，他会在房间里走来走去，嘴里嘟囔着一些自己编的小调，然后猛地踹起墙，似乎想用肢体上的疼痛来唤醒他正在昏沉的意识。

从理论上来说，Kirk做的是正确的。生物的大脑对刺激的需求可以说是与生俱来。按照生理学家的理论，外界的刺激有助于生物矫正和维护体内的神经系统，好能够让所有的模块都处于正常的运转之中。一旦连最基本的用于维护的刺激都无法得到满足，人脑就会开始出现异常表现，甚至会进一步地萎缩。为了摆脱这种境况，大脑将会对人体发出求救信号，反应在情绪上，就是无聊，焦躁，不安，到最后，是萎缩状态下的木僵与抑郁。

Spock选择在第二阶段采取这种手段，是经过了好一番的深思熟虑：在第一个阶段，他碾碎了Kirk的自尊，从本质上来说也是降低了Kirk对服从命令的抗拒之心。而在第二个阶段，他需要Kirk在见到他时能够体会到一种欢欣之感。过去，他已经在Kirk的大脑中建立了自己与惩罚之间的联系，现在，Kirk应当在Spock和奖励之间再牵上那么一条线。但是他的顽固，使得直接的物质奖励是无法奏效的——Spock不能够因为Kirk拒绝他的奖励而惩罚他。所以反过来，他只能让Kirk的大脑意识到，Spock的出现本身就是一种奖励。

想要获得关注，就要做出正确的行为。想要得到主人的宠爱，就要学会接受自己身为宠物和奴隶的身份。

他仔细地观察他，每一天都在矫正着自己对于“可以介入”的日子的推算。Kirk已经明白了Spock故意切断了他和外界的所有联系，但他未必猜得到这是为了什么。况且，他对于时间的概念不断被模糊，Spock中途命令了食堂缩短了给Kirk房间提供食物的时间，他可能以为自己已经被关了半个多月，而伴随着时间的推移，“被遗忘了”的恐慌正在战胜他“绝对不能输”的坚持。

“他不会。”有一次，Spock坐在电脑前，一边听监视的汇报一边工作时，听到了Kirk自言自语时的录音。“他不会就这样丢掉我的。他恨我，对……”

公正地来说，在对抗“无聊”这个看不见的敌人，Kirk也做出了许多的努力。譬如，他绝过一段时间的食，他试过弄伤他自己，他发明出了五种不同的面包吃法，他用牛奶在墙壁上涂鸦。但是，这跟任何有形的敌人都不相同，这不是“忍耐就可以结束”的战斗。他可以忍耐Spock，因为坚持下去，总有一天，Spock会被其他更重要的事引开注意。而无聊是不可能因忍耐而消失的。Spock需要做的只是将注意力转移到别的事项上，将Kirk丢给它，就像是将羔羊丢给一头豺狼。

最后的时候，可能是自暴自弃，也可能是为了给自己空洞的生活带来一点点可供回味的东西，Kirk开始了手淫。他就那么坐在床边，双眼空洞地自慰，一开始还知道要藏在被单下，但是渐渐地，就连这点遮掩都开始懒得做了。当他手淫的时候，他的眉宇间依旧充斥着一种浓烈的心不在焉，就像是心思完全放在了别处，只是因为这机械性的动作能给他带来一点点刺激性的乐趣而勉力为之。射精时，他微张着嘴，带着点湿痕的嘴唇颤抖着，停滞了几秒后，才慢慢吞吞地用被单擦拭起自己的手与下身。

Spock又等了两天，甚至没有理会Kirk的绝食抗议。他连续三天未曾进食，虽然从Kirk的视角，如果按照一天只有三顿饭来计算，可能他支撑了至少也有五天。今天，Spock终于完成了他的植物学报告。他在座位上思忖了一会儿，觉得是时候了。

当他走进Kirk的房间时，坐在床上的男人条件反射似的抬起了头。他的眼睛是空洞的，明明处于清醒的状态，却连上次见面刚睡醒时的警觉程度都达不到，一直到Spock走到他的面前，他连眨了好几下眼睛，才终于意识到面前的瓦肯人并不是纯粹的幻觉。

咕。咽唾沫的声音，喉结明显的滚动。

“你似乎没有学会进食的基本礼仪。”Spock看着他，声音柔和，他明亮的黑眼睛一动不动地凝视着他。“你浪费了许多的食物。”

他们站在干涸的牛奶渍和被撕成残渣的面包屑之间。

Kirk依旧在呆呆地看他，当Spock冲着他说话的时候，他甚至为此颤抖了一下，就像是饥饿已久的人终于获得了一块小小的面包。

“啊。”他动了动嘴唇。

那声音怪怪的，像是哑巴才会发出的古怪呻吟。Spock倒是不担心他会变成一个哑巴，他只是有点忘了该怎么说话罢了。以Kirk的性格，在今天结束之前他就可以恢复大半。Spock疑心，这甚至都花不了几分钟。

他伸出手，捉住了Kirk的后颈。男人因为这突如其来的动作而挣扎，但是幅度却比一周半以前他受了重伤时小得多。绝食，还有思维的迟钝牵制住了他。以至于当他被人抓住后颈提起来的时候，他的第一反应居然不是更为高效地攻击Spock的手臂，而是转过头去捉那只握住自己后颈的手。

Spock将他向地上丢去，动作没有很重，金发的男人在地上打了个滚，爬起来时，思维的齿轮才勉力地开始了运转。

“……什么鬼？”他眯起眼，声调又带上了点往日的影子。

“你没有学会用餐的礼仪。”Spock再一次地重复说。他朝着Kirk走去，男人便下意识地往后一缩。是个不完全的防御准备动作，神态上，则浮现出了那么一种谨慎小心。

看，他的预估是正确的，只要恢复和他人的互动，Kirk会复原得很快。

“既然你没有学会像有智慧的生物一样的用餐，甚至连将食物不要撒出餐盘都做不到。”Spock柔声道，“那么我们可以从最基本的阶段学起……”

“我并不是……”他试图申辩，“是你把我……”

“我怎么了？”

那句是你把我一个人丢在这儿的话就像是噎在了人类的嗓子间，矢车菊色的眼睛里，茫然的迟钝渐渐被尖锐的怒气取代。现在，Kirk正怒气冲冲地瞧着他。

Spock歪了歪头。

只能跪在地上，生着气，却没有办法反抗，又不愿意承认此点的Kirk……

很有趣。

“你知道我会‘吃’东西的。”男人冷冷地说。“你只是把我逼到了这里，然后又跑出来拿我取乐。这真恶心，Spock。”

“我不能明确这段话的含义。如果你是想责怪说这段时间我从未看望过你。那么，我也有自己的工作。没有人应该生下来就围着你转，James Kirk。我之所以之前会每天前来探望，只是因为恰巧我有时间。而将这种恰巧变成我每天应当来看望你的义务，不过是你被宠坏了的脑袋瓜里钻出来的荒谬妄想。”

你将我视为你的敌人，James Kirk，既然如此，我建议你不要在敌人没有让你快乐时又反过来指责敌人具有过失。

至于你是否真的会吃东西这件事，我深表怀疑。Spock坐在了审讯的椅子上，他反复打量着男人气得通红的脸。“你甚至无法判断自己该什么时候进食，三岁幼儿在这方面都胜于你，James。”

如果真如你所说，你在这方面并不需要教导的话，那么，证明自己应当并不是一个过分的要求。他用鞋尖将Kirk丢在地板上的半块面包踢到了他的面前。在撕这块面包的时候，录像里的Kirk才到一半就陷入了恍惚，所以它留了下来，落在地板上。

Kirk皱起鼻子，他看了一眼面包，又看了一眼Spock。

“不。”他说。

“抱歉？”

“不，我不会如你所愿……”

“那么，你是在承认，在没有其他成年人的协助下，你不能自主进食……”

“我完全可以做到那个！” Kirk说。“只是，只是我不想……我不饿！”

绝食了三天的Kirk瞪着他。

“我不饿。”

Spock向后靠上了座位。他双手搭在一起，缓缓审视起这个跪在地上的男人。

男人咽了口唾沫。

“撒谎是错误的。”Spock轻声告诫他。“你饿了，James Kirk……”

“我没有。”

“你的胃里空空如也，你其实比谁都希望获得那一小块的面包——你只是想要通过违抗我来获取我的注意。不要口是心非，James，那并没有效。你一定会吃下它，虽然在你的预想里，那会是在我离开这个房间以后。你想要借此来激怒我，让我们回到第一个阶段。于是我又将每天都会来看望你，你也可以像条渴望关注的小狗继续一样围着我打转。这么长的时间过去，你认为全世界都应当为你服务的任性从来都没有改变过。”

现在，Spock说，是时候让你理解，世界不会像你想象得那样了。把它吃下去，Kirk，我没有时间陪你进行这样的游戏。

“‘陪我进行这样的游戏’？”James慢慢地说。他盯着他，好像他在说什么极为可笑的事情一样。当他笑的时候，他的眼角和嘴角都在向后咧去，“别闹了。咱们两个，到底谁才是自说自话的那个？是你，Spock。是你设计了这一切，是你把我变成这个样子，然后，又故意在这种时刻跑出来奚落我说，什么渴望关注的小狗啦，什么世界围着我打转啦……你明知道如果把一个人关在房间里……”

他没能说完这句话，因为才刚说到一半，Spock就突然地站起身来。在那个瞬间，Kirk没有像是嘴上说的那样毫无畏惧地迎上前，反而维持着原本的跪姿，只是又往后靠去了一点。

Spock走上前，抓着他的腰，将他的头压向地板的方向。这样的Kirk离那块面包很近，大概也就只是一个鼻尖的距离。

“我没时间陪你吵架，Kirk。”他平静地说。“吃掉它。”

Kirk呲牙咧嘴地笑：“不要。”

这让Spock深吸了一口气。“你是在自讨苦吃。”

他并没有为这件事对Kirk施以老拳，因为他们已经度过了必须体罚的那个阶段。Spock讨厌体罚。他有着更为高效的方式，他伸出两根手指贴上了Kirk的心灵融合点。

“做什么？你……”

其实，从科学上来讲，瓦肯掐不过是一种释放微弱电流，麻痹人的中枢神经，使人陷入昏迷中的小技俩。它要求使用者了解生物的生理构造，在适当的时候加以刺激。而如果想要将这刺激转换成其他形式，例如麻痹，疼痛，甚至是快乐，兴奋，性欲，其实也只需要弯弯手指头，换一根神经去刺激。Spock熟练地找到了Kirk的感知地带，在将手撤开时，Kirk几乎是软在他的身上，干呕出了自己的胆汁。

“把面包吃掉。”Spock说。

“我不……”

他又做了一次，这一次，停顿的时间更长。男人的痛苦被分明地投射进Spock的大脑。Spock加固了自己的心灵屏障，用手臂钳制住了男人挣扎的四肢。

人对于痛苦的忍耐程度有其阈值，同样的刺激，阈值高的人忍耐度将会明显强于阈值低的个体。然而，阈值并不是不能被调整的。例如现在，在长期处于麻木的呆滞状态之后，Kirk的大脑由于对刺激的渴望而变得异常敏感，对于疼痛的耐受也就降得更低。男人像是被雷打了似的，缩在Spock的怀里的同时不停地打起哆嗦。

Jim分不清疼痛是从哪里来的了，甚至搞不明白，是谁在赋予他这样剧烈的疼痛。他只是在不停地发抖，然后感受到更强烈的刺激在自己的大脑中轰鸣爆炸。他下意识抓住了离自己最近的东西。那东西感觉很温暖，很坚实，也很稳固，但是这解释不了为什么他还在比电击还要强烈，无法理解也无法形容的痛苦中不停地颤抖。他的脑子因为这感觉而变成了一片空白。他不明白，他想要将自己藏起来。他试图钻进那个东西的怀里，好像这样就可以离疼痛远些……

Spock正抱着他。金发的男人睁着浮泛的双眼，深蓝的瞳孔现在浅得似乎要融化进虹膜之中。他的肢体初时还在挣扎，渐渐却不怎么动了。Spock将手指从心灵融合点上移了开，那个男人还抓着他的肩膀，不停地试图藏进他的怀里。他的眼睛瞪得大大的，带着从本能中涌上来的那么一股脆弱，有点像是Spock小时候曾经见过的，一碰即碎的人类青瓷。

有生理性的泪水顺着人类的眼角滚落，虽然那全无意义。他的大脑还无法从突然的袭击中找回理智的那条弦。他握住了Spock的胳膊，让他搂住自己，好让自己藏得更深。

现在，他看上去不过是个才刚刚成年，什么都不知道，又对什么都不知所措的男孩子了。不管是挑衅还是恶毒，都被甩脱在一片空白的意识之海中。这让Spock温柔地抚开了落在男孩前额的金发。触碰让男孩重新开始了发抖……

“去把面包吃掉。”于是，Spock用他最为柔和的声音鼓励他，“做个好孩子。”

这声音，令男孩迟迟疑疑地又望了他一眼。他还没有恢复理智，所以表现得也就像是个底气不足的小孩。温和凝望着他的Spock没有表现出任何的危险性，他的怀抱很温暖，也很牢固，让人感到了一阵可以被信赖的安全。他犹犹豫豫地看向了地板上的面包。

“去做个好孩子，就可以结束了。”Spock告诉他。

痛苦就可以结束了。

这句话听在孩子的耳朵里，大概就是传说中的天籁之声。虽然在犹豫地探出身子，将落在地板上的面包捡起时，他仍旧在为未知的不安而轻轻战栗着。但是从望向Spock的那一眼获得自信后，他还是将那一口咬了下去。

面包很好吃。Jim也确实是饿了。所以吃下第一口后，他又胡乱咬下了第二口。到了第三口第四口，他的动作粗暴了很多，Spock知道这是Kirk的表层意识再度清醒的征兆。虽然醒了，但是那个男人却没有停下来。他只是像要咬掉什么人的肉一样，用牙将面包拽下。在Spock帮他撩起他的金发时，他别开了头。于是Spock警告似的将手指并拢地落上Kirk的脸。他再次用手指玩弄起男人的金发时，那个人没有躲开……

依旧有泪水在顺着眼角滑落，浅蓝色的眼睛为此闪烁着古怪的光。哭泣着的James Kirk不愿去看Spock的表情。在Spock用指节剐蹭过他的脸颊，或是轻轻推起他的下巴，观察着他的表情的时，他表现得乖顺……

他吃掉了那块面包，吃完以后，甚至毫不忌讳地舔了舔手指。在Spock怀里流泪这件事似乎击溃了男人仅剩的羞耻心。当他转过头看向他的时候，金色的头发遮挡住了他的面部，让他看起来像是一条终于明白了谁是主人，却又还是控制不住想要露出獠牙的凶犬。

这让Spock有点喜欢他。他的sehlat也曾经用过同样的眼神凝视过Spock。但是sehlat的凝视不会像Kirk这样，给予他一种从胃部升起的古怪满足。他喜欢这个样子的Kirk：带着明显的厌恨，敢怒不敢言。

这表情令他想要更进一步——有点偏离原定计划，但是依旧在允许的范围的一步。

“自慰给我看。”他拨弄着Kirk的金发，那句话像是咒语一样，自然而然地从他的舌尖上跳了出来。

Spock凝视着Jim神色复杂的眼睛。“现在，去做。”

Kirk似乎被他吓到了。

“我从进门的时候就留意到了，你的房间里充斥着男性精液才会有的味道，你的被单内侧有着非常明显的污渍。毋庸置疑，你曾经在这里自慰，”Spock说，“而现在，我命令你做给我。”

Kirk在颤抖。

Spock可以感觉到他的情绪，那里面有耻辱，惊讶，难以置信，还有着某种更为巨大的恐惧。

惟独少了愤怒。

这令Spock变得愉快。他知道自己的愿望可以达成。于是他由原来的蹲姿重新站起了身，后退两步，坐到Kirk曾经自渎过的床上。他应该为这张床的不洁感到恶心，但与之相反的是，他保持着一种心情上的轻快。

Kirk依旧跪在原地。经过了两分钟左右，他才终于一点一点，双手颤抖地褪下宽松的病号服。

那个器官，还没有完全苏醒，却已经因为主人的心情战栗起来的肉块安静地垂在男人的两腿之间。当Kirk握住它的时候，那副姿势就像是握住了一块死肉。他终于看起来冷静了些，此刻正歪着头，用着那么一股捉摸不透的阴沉眼神凝望着Spock。Spock向后靠去，示意他可以开始了。

有那么一会儿，Kirk似乎很想把什么东西给打翻，或者憋出几句更为恶毒的话来讽刺现在的Spock。但是当一个人没有穿裤子的时候，他的心理总是会有着一点落差的。所以虽然那张嘴开开合合，最终Kirk却什么也没有说的，慢慢地动起了手。

他的动作很是简略，就好像希望整件事能够快些结束一样，没有使上一星半点的技巧。这甚至一点都不旖旎。他直接地刺激着铃口还有冠状沟的位置，指望着可以早点脱身。只是他的阴茎却在这件事上很有主见，它顺从着Kirk的本心，完全是毫无反应地挂在原地。这令Kirk变得焦躁，他对待双球连接部位的动作粗暴到了快要痛起来的地步。但是性欲这种东西，实际上也就是这样。你越是需要它的时候，它往往越是不来。倘若一个人不仅没有做那档子事的心思，并且还对眼下的情形感到羞耻和恶心，它就会发起自己无声的抵抗。

Spock若有所思地看了一会儿，直到他欣赏够了涨红了脸，咬牙切齿却无计可施的Kirk，才终于起身凑了过去。本来低着眼睛，烦躁凝望着自己阴茎的男人敏锐地抬起头来。那副连眼角都急红了的样子，让人有点好笑。

他单手掩住了Kirk的眼睛。

“做、做什么？”Kirk惊叫。

“你需要帮助。”Spock命令他，“嘘，闭嘴。”

Kirk的身体，几乎是在被触碰的下一秒，就无法控制地开始紧张。他试图往后躲，但是身后却没有可以支撑的物体，这就让他由原先的跪坐变成了屈膝的仰姿。即使变成这样，他还在试图躲开，所以最后他的后背只得碰上地板。他被困在了地板和Spock的手臂之间。

当他的呼吸变得急促的时候，Spock用另一只手握住了Kirk原本握着阴茎的手。那懈怠的肉块因为这样的姿势而有了蠢蠢欲动的迹象。当Spock攥着Kirk的手开始滑动时，他听到Kirk倒吸一口冷气，他浑身颤动，像是正在为此而悄悄抽泣。

他从来没有为人手淫过，他本人自慰的经验同样很少。虽然曾经有女人投怀送抱，但Spock志不在此，对此方面实在是有点兴致缺缺。可是当被他这么对待的人是Kirk的时候，整个事情却显得非常非常地有意思。那个器官在Spock和Kirk的手指间被唤醒了起来。Kirk之前有多渴望它，现在就有多抗拒它。他动起肩膀，试图将Spock从身上甩开，动作的幅度却又并不坚决。他感到快感的时候，整个脸都一下子红透了，配上急促的呼吸声，搔得人的心都痒痒的。人类甚至已经忘却了手指应该做出的动作，他只是无力地跟着Spock照顾起了已经沁出泪滴的前端……

有前液沾在了瓦肯人一向爱护的手指上。Spock并没有很介意。Kirk的腿在刺激下想要并拢起来，他的腰在颤抖，好像不知道是该逃离这双手，还是将身体往Spock强迫自己攥出的拳头里进得更深。他现在硬得很厉害，张开的嘴只能发出“哈……啊，哈啊……”的喘息声。他的嘴唇湿润，无助地开合可以让人可以原谅他之前用它做出过多么恶毒的发言。

于是，Spock禁不住吻了他，在吻他的时候，电击一样的快感从男人的头蔓延到脚。Spock捏紧了抓着男人阴茎的手，Kirk在他的怀里，他的禁锢下浑身颤抖着。他似乎又要为此而哭了，虽然Kirk完全不像是在高潮时会哭泣的那种人……

当Spock终于撤开了挡着男人眼睛的那只手，退开了一步时。没有焦点的蓝色正恍恍惚惚地看着他，虽然什么都没有倒映出来，但是你却可以知道他就是在望着你，他能够看到，能够意识到的人也只可能是你。这样的神态，再配上微张开的嘴唇，带着一张破碎的美。他硬得好像被随便碰一碰就可以射出来，他的这副样子，根本就是在邀请人随意地对待他，让人像是对待破布娃娃一样地玩弄再随手丢弃。这样的他的确是美的，只是那副模样却唤不起他人的爱惜，让人空留下一心残暴的破坏欲。

Spock确实没有想过，Kirk在这方面可以这样地富有天分。

但是今天，只是这样就足够了。Spock判断说。他又退了一步，重新坐回到床上，观赏着像是想要缩成一团，可是阴茎却涨得发痛的James Kirk。

Kirk在看他，睁着大大的。纯蓝色的眼睛，只看着他一个人。

高潮来临时，跪坐着的男人发出了哭泣一般的喉音，他射得比录像里的几次都要猛烈，神情中仍旧带着那种破碎了的茫然。他的身体向前倒去，他的脸贴上了Spock大腿。他没有将脸挪开，相反地，他靠着Spock，像是被抽干了力气，不停地颤抖着。

“好孩子。”Spock抚摸着他的头，用着迄今为止最为柔和的声调重复说。“乖孩子。”


	5. Chapter 5

Kirk的进步显著。

俗话说，有一有二必有三，虽然说这句话多少有点俗套，但述说的倒是经过历史检验的真理。在尊严连续被碾碎两次，还都是由它的主人亲自下手过后，人类与生俱来的对自由还有尊严的渴望，以及对自己身为人而不愿折腰的矜持，都渐渐成为了可以被放在天平一端进行衡量的东西。

Spock的教育思路，其实从这个角度上来说非常地简单。既然一开始，Kirk宁可死也不肯在这件事上做出任何的退让还有屈服，那么Spock便干脆用他最为看重的东西来威胁他：如果他不肯做一次暂时的屈服，他最宝贵的尊严，还有附带的理智，果敢，冷静，荣誉，都会在药物的作用下消失殆尽。这是一个要么做出短暂的折衷然后保有一切，要么一无所有全盘皆输的不公平交易。在逼近的抉择中，第一次地，Kirk被迫将他的无价之宝置于了理智的衡量之下。

而理智，则是跟感情完全不同的两样东西。它遵循逻辑，审时度势，每一个选择都会是正确的，却往往会因为缺乏一个长期的目标，而将人变成原地打转的小丑。成为一个英雄，和成为一个普通人，在没有荣誉的激励下，这两个选项当真会有区别吗？或许有，理智说，因为英雄的付出往往很高，回报却是不确定且概率极低的，所以前者没有意义，而后者要具有逻辑得多。在瓦肯科学院工作和在星舰服役，哪者来得更好？如果没有感情上对于未知探索的渴望，那么理智自然会判断说，瓦肯科学院的工作风险更低，回报稳定，与其做一个随时可能死于非命，工资也并没有更加丰厚，地位也没有明显上升的傻瓜蛋，还不如一辈子留在瓦肯科学院，成为一个默默无闻的人。

Spock欣赏理智。毕竟比起波动的情绪，理智在达成目标方面要来得更为稳定高效。这就好比一个娴熟的司机，可以带人避开所有灾祸，拨开偏见的迷雾，轻而易举地找到耗时最短，成本最低的那条路线。它是一个可靠的助手，但却没有为自己设置目的地的能力。作为工具的手枪不知道自己该击中谁，它只是在扣动扳机的一刻，能够以最高的效率消灭掉敌人。

缺乏目标的理智是精明而短视的，它可以抛弃矜持，践踏尊严，只为获得一点短期的舒适。而Spock为Kirk营造的环境，正是一个缺乏目标的环境。既不知道Spock要从自己身上获得什么，又不知道要变成什么模样对方才会满足，在这样的走投无路里，他被Spock第二次地，手把手地，在精神崩溃的恍惚中亲手碾碎了自己的尊严。那么现在，在理智的眼里，尊严就是个一文不值的东西了：反正他最为脆弱，也是最为可悲的一面瓦肯人都已经见过了，那么日复一日的抵抗，给自己赚来更多的苦头又意义何在？

所以，第三阶段的教育，比起前两个阶段来说，要温和上了很多。他开始命令Kirk进行一些简单的工作。有时是他给Kirk带来的作业，譬如对过去某次战役的分析，或者对近来突发事件的整理报告；有时是一些琐碎的任务，例如理清被扔在储藏室多年的一团乱麻；还有的时候，工作本身就没什么意义。他会命令Kirk将一些重物从房间的东侧搬到西侧，再从西边搬回到东边，只是为了训练他在无法理解任务目的的前提下，依旧会遵循Spock的指示行动。而不管是哪一种工作，Kirk都只能在Spock在场的时候才可以进行。

Kirk喜欢让自己的脑子运转起来。跟所有的聪明人一样，他对表露自己的才智并获得夸赞具有着非常强烈的渴望。而这些工作，在快被无聊折磨疯的大脑里又是一种无上的幸福。幸福总是伴随着Spock出现，在这样反复的训练里，他正在一点点消解掉男人面对自己的敌意。

对于大多数训练，Kirk接受良好。只有面对最后一项工作的时候男人感到了厌烦。那是他第一次被迫进行单调搬运时发生的事了。在忍着不耐烦，一脸暴躁地重复了没有任何技术含量的工作将近10分钟后，男人终于扔掉了手中的重物。响声惊动了坐在椅中阅读报告的Spock，他抬起头，对着男人微微地挑了挑眉。于是男人抱住双臂，露出了一个典型的，防御型的辩解姿势。

“这没意义。”他烦闷地说，“如果你是想锻炼我的肌肉，有的是别的手段。你只是想看着我出丑，看我从这边走到那边，从那边走到这边……”

“不要将自己当作宇宙的中心，James。”Spock盯着他，平静地说，“我正在阅读轮机部递交给我的最新轮机状况报告。我可以和你保证，在你过去的行动过程中，除却最初的0.17分钟，我曾为了确保你正确理解了我的指令内容而观察过你以外，其余的时间，我的注意力集中在了这份报告上。你需要修正自己万事万物都围着你打转的念头，Kirk。你对我的吸引力远远未到此种地步。”

“……哈。”Kirk瞧着他，过了一会儿，突然挑起一边眉毛，露出了一个显而易见的讥笑，“所以，你是在承认我对你有吸引力咯。”

这个措辞，让Spock略微思考了一下。他不打算否认事实，却又不想让Kirk太过得意。“诚然，”作为回复，他盯着PADD，口齿清晰地说，“在你为我进行自慰的时候，我察觉到了你身上存在的性吸引力。所以对于这个问题，我的答案并非是否定的。而如果得知此事能够让你保持心情舒畅，我也并不介意你知晓此点。”

见鬼的心情舒畅。只需这一句话，Kirk的情绪就由一种明快的得意变成了难以置信的愤怒。目前，他还在试图假装这件事没有发生过。

“你。”他磕磕巴巴地说。“你他妈……”

“注意措辞。”

男人的脸涨了个通红，他蓝色的眼睛里闪烁着愤怒的光。在咬着半边脸颊，怒气冲冲地瞪着Spock好一会儿了以后，他才开口说：“这根本就没有意义。把这堆东西搬来搬去——你其实就是想找乐子，享受自己坐在那里，而我却要像个陀螺一样跑来跑去的感觉。你不需要道貌岸然地……”

“我没有义务向你解释每个命令的缘由。身为奴隶，你只需要遵循去做就是了。”Spock给轮机部报告加上了通过的批示。虽然在心底，他也承认，看着男人气急败坏却又无计可施，被挫败感淹没的模样，让他感受到了一阵难以言喻的愉悦。

他确实很享受它，虽然这会让他显得有一点孩子气。Spock知道自己的好胜心虽然一向很强，可整体而言它还算可控。只有落在Kirk身上的时候，它才会这么容易地过火。

Kirk依旧在瞪着眼睛，Spock没有理会他，相信男人的怒气会自行消解。然而几分钟后，他却听到砰地一声，重物被踹翻在地的声响。“老子不干了。”他说。“滚你的大个儿的蛋，我他妈没有兴趣看着你那副装腔作势的模样，做着你那什么听话懂事的乖乖小宝宝。你这副样子真是让人恶心……”

他的声音越说越小了下去，可能是因为Spock定在Kirk身上的眼神正变得严肃锐利。Kirk似乎也在恼火着他声音下意识地变小，为了掩饰这点。他冷笑了一声。

“过来。”Spock说。

Kirk拒绝行动。他不停地咬着嘴唇，带着愤怒的红晕地凝视着他。

Spock没有起身。

他不需要仅仅是因为奴隶偶然闹起了“别扭”，就因为这公然的违抗报以老拳。无论怎样的转变都会需要时间，就让Kirk继续去做他无望的心理斗争去好了。只是，他需要确保结果是自己这一方的胜利。

他不能让事态变成，Kirk滑向了自尊的一方，他又变回出言不逊的老样子，所以Spock又得开始教训他。他们好不容易构建起来的第三阶段被再次打回原形。

他需要在Kirk表现出这样的苗头的时候，就掐断它。

所以，他将手中的PADD放上矮桌，将椅子转向了Kirk。

蓝色瞳孔中复杂的神色暴露出主人正在经受的矛盾感。Spock将双手安放于小腹，再次出声呼唤Kirk时，他的声音凝重肃穆。

“过来，JamesKirk。”他下令说。“到这里来。”

Kirk看起来并不想移动他的脚，他对着这声音背后的不悦感到了忌惮。然而他的理智却阻止了他：就算要落荒而逃，他也没有什么可以逃向的地方。“就看看这个家伙还能有什么手段。”说不定，为了维护Kirk内心所剩无几的那点尊严，理智还找到了新的理由开脱说。“这绝不是怕了……”

Kirk朝着Spock的方向走了一步，Spock耐心地等待。又是谨慎的一步，Spock知道他的担心不会再成真。他眼看着面前金发的男人一点一点，小心翼翼地接近了Spock，当他站到Spock的面前时，比起一个因被强迫而不悦的成年人，他看上去更像是明明畏惧着惩罚，却偏偏要赌气说我才不怕的小男孩。

这证明了他教育成果的显著。第二阶段结束后，这么多天的栽培，已经成功让面前的人类抽出了Spock期望看见的那种枝条。这有点像是人类传统的园艺技术。因为喜欢姿态弯曲，枝干倾斜，叶片稀疏的梅花，所以他们强行砍去梅树本来笔直的枝干，茂密的纸条，用种种粗暴的手段抑制梅花天性繁盛的那一端。而Spock也同样是如此，他满意地看到那些如他所愿的位置上，抽出了一个个小小的嫩枝。

那是被扭曲了的JamesKirk，从本质上来说，他依旧是James Kirk，但是在有限的弹性里，他被改造成了更符合主人喜好的样子——像现在这样虽然顽固执拗，却在违反规定时懂得畏惧，在被主人瞪视时懂得退缩的男人，不比原先目中无人，肆无忌惮的样子要更讨人喜欢的吗？他叛逆的精神保留了下来，可这叛逆却变得全然无害。

Spock让他跪下。第一次，Kirk不肯听从。于是Spock又重复了一次，郑重地命令他跪下。这一次，虽然百般不情愿，在跪下去的时候，还做了许多的小动作，用不标准的跪姿表示自己对俯首听命的抗拒——但他还是跪了下去，伴随着一种被按捺住的，随时都有可能爆发顶嘴的不快。

Spock打量着他，心里想着，在过去的两个半月，Kirk进步了多么多。他有多么地努力。这成果绝非只靠自己一人，Kirk同样做出了许多付出……

他将手落在Kirk的脸上时，以为自己又会被痛觉惩罚的男人下意识地缩了一下脖子。然而Spock只是替他挑起了他的金发。他很享受像这样玩弄Kirk头发的感觉，毕竟无论是谁，看到原本傲慢自大，不管谁都不放在眼里，谁都要先嘲弄上几句的无理男孩，如今却要控制着本能的战栗还有惊惧，小心翼翼地凝望着自己，都不可能会错过这么一种快意的享受。

所以，他只是告诉Kirk说：“你向我发怒，向我挑衅，是为了确定在这样的情况下我会如何待你。这是一个试探。你想知道稍许地逾矩会带来多么粗暴的肉体的惩罚，好能够为今后的行动做一个参考。同时，如果我这么做了，James，你就又可以心安理得地厌恨我。你可以将所有拒不合作的责任都推卸在我的身上。”

然而这样的试探是不必要的。Spock冷静地说。你不需要做这样的小动作。我会宽恕你，但你要知道，这样的仁慈不会再有第二次。

Kirk一定对此感到难以理解，他瞪大了他的眼睛……他一定感到了困惑。只是Spock知道自己在做什么。肉体的惩罚，精神的折磨已经结束，撑过前两个阶段，没有被痛苦毁掉，依旧顽强地存活着的男人理应获得丰厚的奖励。可以展露仁慈的阶段开始了。而作为一个主人，仁慈和严厉一样，是他必须掌握的武器。

* * *

他们开始了相对较为平和的日子。每天，Spock都带着自己的工作来到Kirk的禁闭室中，不早不晚，永远是1630时，也就是下班的半个小时过后。Kirk也学会了等待他的到来，从录像里看，在每天的1600时左右，他就会开始时不时地瞥上一眼房门。而Spock进门后，他们可以在一起读会儿各自感兴趣的书。Spock坐在那张椅子上，而Kirk则盘腿坐在他的脚旁——并不是说Spock讨厌别人和自己平起平坐，但是他需要在Kirk的心理继续奠定两个人地位上的差距。

到了晚餐时间，他们也是在同样的位置享用各自的食物，偶尔就今天的菜谱交换一点意见。Spock不介意分享一点自己的奶油浓汤给太久没有吃过甜食的James。而男人吃过晚饭后，坐在他的脚边，一边发呆，一边心不在焉地舔着指尖上的碎屑的样子则令人心情舒畅。

晚餐后，就像是犬类需要跟主人一起散步来消耗多余的精力一样。他也会将今天的作业布置给Kirk。至于他自己，他会做些他感兴趣的事。就这样直到2400时。如果Kirk能提前完成任务，他被允许提出一点自己的小要求。之后便是Kirk的就寝时间。瓦肯人需要的睡眠时间比人类要短，所以在Kirk昏昏沉沉地与床上睡去时，Spock往往还会再花一个小时在自己的工作上。

他们第一次这样相处的时候，在Spock离开前，那个男人其实一直都没有睡着。他对Spock缺乏最起码的信任之心，不知道到底会不会又遇到什么瓦肯人诡计的他选择在床上装睡。而在Spock离开的时候，他只是随便将手指探进了男人的头发间，就感受到了Kirk情绪上的紧绷。他的身体都因为Spock的动作而僵住了。但是Spock对此不置可否。Kirk想要什么时候睡觉是他自己的事，反正明天早上0730时，灯光一定会从适宜休息的25%恢复到刺目的120%。他随手替Kirk拉上了他被赐予的新毯子，收拾好自己的东西，离开了这个昏暗的房间。

到第二个星期结束的时候，Kirk已经可以在Spock在身边时毫无防备地入眠……

Kirk正在一天比一天的温顺。与之相对的是，随着生理安全得到保障，人类更高层次的需求，与人交流，产生肉体的接触，证明自己并非孤单一人的渴望开始占了上风。身为社交动物，人类需要每隔一定时间就同他人产生肢体上的碰触，不需要很多，却又必不可少。就是这些解除才能让他的心态维持在一个健康的水平，而Spock则是他唯一能够触碰到的人。

他还是讨厌Spock，所以他不想把自己的渴望表达出来。只是，当Spock作为奖励，抚摸着他的头发，他的面颊的时候，男人因为触摸而产生的兴奋，依旧会在瓦肯人的指尖跳跃。

* * *

说到兴奋，还有最后一件值得记录的小事。那就是说来有点畸形，但Kirk为Spock进行的自慰，最终却在两个人的相处中得以保留

这种保留，如果从逻辑的角度来讲其实是颇为古怪的。在达成目的以后，强迫Kirk进行同样的举动毫无意义。可是Kirk却又并非是出于强迫而做出的此番行动……

他们第一次恢复这个习惯，是在第三周的周中阶段。已经习惯了彼此的存在，同时会为这相处感到安然，Spock当时正心不在焉地坐在椅子上，拨弄着Kirk的碎发。他已经察觉到了Kirk对触碰的渴望，而作为仁慈的证明，他不介意满足他。在揉捏完耳朵后，Kirk有些烦躁地甩了甩头。那是他在不会激怒Spock的前提下，尽可能传达出的“我讨厌你”的意思。结果却因此，Spock的手指错开了一点，轻轻拂过了男人的颈窝。

很难形容，当被碰到那里时，男人身体中突然涌现出的东西到底是什么。那一处似乎对抚摸颇为敏感，而在这样的姿势下，某种隐秘的欲望正在为此逐渐复苏。Kirk飞快地向上瞥了一眼。Spock没有对此显露出任何的表情。他的目光一如既往地冷漠而又挑剔。在意识到这点时，男人的颤抖却变得愈发地厉害。

不消说，Spock也知道，Kirk硬了，一方面是因为后颈受制于人，另一方面则是因为Spock无动于衷的目光。男人为此感到了强烈的羞耻，还有不知所措，就像是他自己也难以理解眼下的情形。他开始担心Spock的嘲弄。

Spock没有什么好笑话他的——性癖的古怪与否，从来不在瓦肯人的教育范畴之中。他不需要矫正这个，自然也就不会对此做出任何的反应。他只是在反复地揉捏之后，让手继而向下，绕到前方，用指尖划过了男人的下颚与喉结。

如果Spock想，他可以让他的指尖划动得极为轻柔……

Kirk无法确定，他到底想不想要这个。他似乎正在被眼前的矛盾所撕裂开。他开始向后退去，却正撞上Spock翘起的靴尖。靴尖顶住了他后腰的腰窝，而他的另一侧则是审讯椅的侧面。这让他显得无处可逃了……

可是如果他不想，他分明可以站起身直接离开。他知道Spock并不会为这个而不悦……

奇怪的就是，他没有逃，不仅没有逃，在Spock拨起他的下巴的时候，他的呼吸变得更为粗重。他以前从来都不会因为这样的情景而兴奋。那思考的声音实在是过于喧嚣，以至于不需要心灵融合，Spock都能够听到男人所体会到的迷惘还有困惑。他正在因逐渐丧失的主动权而心跳加速，当Spock的手掠过他的嘴唇时，他嗅到了瓦肯人身上淡淡的熏香……

就是在那个瞬间，连0.21秒都用不了，有什么濡湿的，柔软的，灵活的东西蹭过了Spock的指头。它消失得极为迅速，只留下了一点润泽的遐思，然后，便剩下了James Kirk本人难以理解的震惊。Spock将拇指压回到男人的唇上，他的动作变得粗暴了。而Kirk似乎并不想继续下去，他被自己吓到了。他再一次地向后稍去，却撞上了Spock的小腿。在他发出不想继续的呜咽声时，他勃起时沁出的前液已经在他的睡裤上弄出了一团小小的污渍……

Jim勃起了。在他试图躲开Spock的时候，他硬得厉害。他的呼吸正在变得沉重，而当Spock撤回手指，开始以一种不动声色的神情审视着男人睡裤下得勃起时，那个将手按在大腿上，似乎是要挡住Spock的视线，却迟迟没有那样去做的男人脸烧得更加地厉害。

那正是他们在教育的时间以外，有点肮脏，却又颇带着几分甘甜的小秘密。Spock从来没有要求Kirk为自己这么做，男人也同样没有请求他的许可。这是一个从未宣之于口，也永远都不会得到的隐秘的邀请。睡裤落在地板上的声音很是轻柔，衣料摩擦的沙沙声过后，人类安静地抚慰着自己。在手握上去时，似乎他自己也没有想到身体可以敏感到这般，以至于沙哑地呻吟了一声，那个声音掩藏在平时男性化的粗粝里，包含着某种柔软多汁的成分……

过去，在他们沐浴在鲜花和赞美中的那两个星期，他曾经出于无趣而接受了Uhura的邀请。那时的Spock曾听她随口说过，Kirk似乎是以在床笫间颇能说一些下流话而闻名。他只跟女性上床，又素来最喜欢在那些女孩的耳边，吐出那些可以让经验最为老道的妓女都羞红了脸的情话。可是现在，他跪坐在Spock的脚边，却是什么都说不出来了。他沐浴在Spock似是无动于衷一般冷淡的视线里，紧紧地咬着下唇，将沙哑的喉音化作粗重呼吸间令人遐想的闷哼。他苍白的身体因为Spock的注视而涨得通红，绷紧的肩膀，让人怀疑只是轻微地触碰，就可以令他尖叫着迎来新一轮的高潮……

帝国对于性的态度一直是颇为开放的。对于大多数的帝国人来说，性是一种明码标价的商品，也是跟吃饭睡觉一样，比爱情要简单，还要更加释压的东西。在帝国长大的人，都或多或少会表现出一点滥交的倾向。即使在滥交的过程中发现自己有一点受虐倾向也算不上是什么大事。而考虑到现在Kirk奴隶的身份，取悦自己的主人也完全算得上是理所应当。但是Spock和Kirk却都知道，他们现在在做的事，和所谓的理所当然多少是带着点不一样的。虽然这不一样在哪，恐怕是谁也说不清。但也正是因为这“不一样”，令人类即使在继续快感的过程中，都产生了一种强烈的愧疚。强烈的愧疚反过来，又加重了男人的热潮。这恶性循环一样的羞耻感，最后却巧妙地讨到了向来冷酷的瓦肯人难以捉摸的欢心……

在高潮的时候，Kirk惊叫了一声，因为Spock拧住了他的后颈，用的是足以让人发痛的力道。然而Kirk的身体却在他的指间软了下去。他大口地喘息，直到地板和大腿间留下了一道明显的污浊……现在，在极乐的恍惚逝去后，男人的理智又溜了回来。他后悔了，就像是出卖了某样自己不该出卖的东西，就像是在取得三十枚银币后便开始恸哭的犹大。然而，他变了质的渴望，那在Spock播撒名为服从的种子时，悄悄混在其中，跟着服从的特性一起在名为Kirk的土地上发了芽的渴望，却只是因这悔恨变得更加炽烈。人类脱了力一样地靠着Spock的小腿，他将脸贴在Spock熨烫整齐的制服裤上，享受着主人鼓励一样的抚摸……

从那以后，那就成为了他们相处中偶尔出现，却从来没有更进一步的游戏。它是一种很难界定的东西，因为Kirk这么做时，他有一部分是在顺从自己的渴望，但是也有一部分，似乎是为了取悦自己的主人。而他确实做到了。从来对性持可有可无的态度，绝大多数时候都不会用它扰乱自己思绪的Spock正在逐渐意识到，将Kirk从身体内部毁坏的吸引力。那很诱人。他确信如果要求男人为自己口交，Kirk是不会再张嘴咬他的。而如果他提出说，他想要人类像最低劣的性奴一样地服侍自己，Kirk一定会乖乖地服从。他在这方面给人的感觉，就像是只要伸出手去，便可以为你从枝头落下的一颗果实，而那果实在阳光下，闪烁着饱满而诱人的光泽……

Spock控制住了自己。他控制住自己的原因，是他还记得自己最初训练Kirk的目的。诚然，James Kirk是一个感官生物没有错，然而在床上可以放心将阴茎放入他的口中，并不意味着在床下他就会表现得一样地顺从而全无威胁。Spock确信，一旦男人得到机会，他不会因为这变质的情欲而出现哪怕一秒的犹豫。那时他一定会掉头就逃，还不忘在最后回过头来给上Spock一枪。

所谓的服从，不过是这个房间里期间限定的一个伪物。

在他和Kirk的教育里，还缺乏着最后的一点东西。

他已经想好要如何让Kirk将最后一点东西献给他了。


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 对不起本来今天应该能上本垒但假期前突发工作比较多。  
我们下章再见。

故事转折的那个下午，他同Kirk跟往常一样，在各自的位置上读着书。男人斜靠在审讯椅的椅脚上，全靠着头和肩膀撑起着身子。他最近沉迷于几百年前的人类小说，其中以《基督山恩仇记》最受青睐。当Spock第一次因为他乖乖听话而奖励他，询问他有什么想看的故事的时候，他挑衅地说出了这本人类知名的主角先下狱再脱险，最后复仇成功的小说。Spock思忖了一下，不知道是应该为男人幼稚的反抗心嗤笑好，还是冷冷地讥讽他，向主人申请一本小说不需要用这么挑事的语调说出来好。

总而言之，最后Kirk还是得到了他想要的。只不过是一本小说罢了，又不是企业号系统图册这种钻研久了可能被Kirk钻到什么漏洞的危险品。他也不至于因为说，Kirk读的小说里主角反杀了下狱时对他不好的人就动手惩罚他。那太荒谬。

所以，那个下午也是如此。当时的Spock终于读完了科学部的最新报告——目前的科学部负责人很是无能，完全是靠杀害上一任部长才获得的晋升。Spock已经对科学部近来的工作越来越难以满意，只是可惜，要同时兼任舰长和大副职务的瓦肯人实在分不出心力来整顿它。所以为了舒缓阅读完这么一篇狗屁不通的报告后，心中自然而然涌现出的想要嘲弄什么人，不动声色地进行讥诮的欲望，Spock心不在焉地拨弄起Kirk颈后垂下的那一绺发尾。也正是在那个时候，他发现，男人的头发变长了。

其实认真说来，头发变长也算不得是什么意外的事。所有的生物都会有一个毛发的自然生长周期，而Kirk距离上一次被允诺的剪发奖励已经过了一个半月。原本干净利落，讨学校里小姑娘们喜欢的短发此刻变成了略显稳重的中长。只是没有经过理发师的处理，所以凭空增添了几分乱糟糟的感觉。Spock打心底不希望Kirk展露出这么一副“缺乏照料”的模样，所以从发现的那一刻，他的大脑就开始了运转。

他可以带一把小刀来，下一次，然后就地替Kirk解决掉他毛绒绒的小问题。只是普通的修理发尾，没什么技术含量，他完全可以做到。但是禁闭室不方便获得热水，这里只有清洁身体用的音波浴。而除此之外，头发碎屑得清洁也显得过于麻烦。

从效率上来说，符合逻辑的最优方案其实是命令下级士兵过来，让他们像是上次那样直接替Kirk整理好头发。这是一个正常人第一时间会想出来的主意。而唯一的问题就是，他不想。

他有足够的理由来否定这个提议，譬如在Kirk向他彻底屈服前，他应该尽可能防止他同其他生物产生过多的接触。但是只有他的心底知道，他真正不想采纳这个方案的原因，只是因为他不想让其他的生物碰到他。

这是一种不合逻辑，又有些感情用事的占有欲。Spock曾经自恃不会受到这种情绪反应的影响。整个驯养的过程中，他都保持了自己的冷静与高效。然而，他所付出的时间，尤其是平淡的，宽容的，让Kirk渐渐习惯了Spock的时间，改变的也绝不仅仅是Kirk一人。近来，Spock略感惊讶地发现，他对Kirk的忍耐度出现了一定程度的提升，就仿佛用来驯养的仁慈也改变了他的思维方式。他们之间的关系已不再是最初的剑拔弩张。于是，尽管依旧坚持着奖惩分明的原则，然而从情感上，Spock已经开始习惯了将Kirk视为自己的私人物品。

他不是个喜欢同人分享的人。事实上，他的洁癖很重，对他人触碰自己的所有物有着非常强烈的反感。而当那个所有物的名字叫做Kirk时，他的洁癖指数又自动上升了好几个等级。

他在思索，自己是不是有点过于偏爱眼前这个男人了。

可是他确实会偏爱他，只因其他的用品用坏了以后自然可以换成新的，而Kirk本身却是无可替代的。

即使找遍整个宇宙，他恐怕也很难遇到第二个，可以同时拥有风趣幽默，执着的反抗心，桀骜不驯，却又像个花花公子一样喜欢沾沾自喜，时刻都要让自己成为注意的中心，却偏偏对所有人都薄情到冷淡，万事万物以自我为中心，却可以在关键时刻舍生忘死一样的男人。

况且，就算可以找到，他们也绝不会像是男人现在这样，坐在Spock的脚边，如此温顺到甚至有点孩子气地舔起自己的手指来。

他未来或许可以得到更多的奴隶，他可以驯服他们。然而Kirk将永远会是他付出最多心力，也因此显得最为特殊的那个。

宠物的主人自然都会知道，自己所看重的宠物放在他人眼中，无非是泯然众人的一种东西。然而对于投入了大量的时间，让彼此的生活出现了融合的主人来说，自己的宠物和别处的生物自然会是不一样的。Spock投入的时间，让Kirk在他的心中变得珍贵。

“你的头发变长了。”当他开口时，他很好地将自己的情绪藏在了声音背后。“我相信适当的修剪是符合逻辑的。”

这令Kirk抬头看了眼他。他没有吭声，毕竟在这种事上，他的意见是不重要的。况且，他又没有对现在的发型执着到非要做出什么反抗不可的程度。

这又令他平静的那一瞥显得尤其地讨人喜欢。

Spock站起身。“起来”，他垂下了眼睛，和颜悦色地告诉Kirk说，“我带你去梳洗。”

男人木然地眨了眨眼睛。

他先是没有动，只是坐在原地，似乎完全没有理解Spock刚刚对自己说了些什么。或者，他所听到的话不过是一句来自妄想的幻听。但是渐渐地，在Spock等待的时候，他慢慢地醒悟了过来。

很难形容在醒悟的那一刻，Kirk的表情到底是什么样的。在此之前，他的脸上本是一种迟钝的茫然，就像是空无一物的清水，然后，突然迸发出的五颜六色的感情充满了它，以至于那烧杯中的液体什么颜色都有，却又什么样的颜色都不是。惊讶，是最先占据统治地位的一种色彩，但随即又让位给了一种谨慎的犹疑。他盯着Spock的模样就像是一只打量着猎人布下陷阱的野兽。对于这陷阱的可怖，他的大脑已经想出了三四种迥然不同的可能。“你又有什么诡计”，这句话虽然没有出口，却明晃晃地挂在他天蓝色的眼睛里。

Spock看了会儿他。他不需要解释自己的命令，他也不打算对此介绍一番。所以他只是朝着门口的方向走去。“你最好快些。”他这么讲。“稍后我还有工作要做。”

他甚至不消回头确认Kirk有没有跟上。因为他知道，Kirk一定会跟上的。就算前面是万箭穿心的陷阱，他也一定会乖乖踏出那一步。只是因为陷阱上，Spock所留下的饵食过于地诱人。

天知道，他已经在这个地方被困了多久。Spock从来没有告诉过他他被困在这儿的准确时间，他只能靠三餐的供应来模糊判断是四个多月。本来就闲不住的男孩不可能放弃离开这里的机会。他打心底里恨着这个地方，只因为这个空间的封闭，四壁，甚至空无一物，都像是在嘲笑着曾经发生在这里，却被两个人装作从未发生过的过去。

Kirk脸上的警觉，并没有随着他们离开这个房间而减弱，事实上，他那副对周遭一切都小心翼翼着的表情，反倒因为他们离开禁闭室的时长而加剧。他没走几步，就要突然敏锐地抬起头，飞快地向四周扫视一遍。没有人知道他的眼里到底映出了些什么。

有舰员迎着他们走了过来。是几位成熟漂亮的女性，其中一位甚至曾经在Spock和Kirk爆发争执的三个月前在舰桥上工作过。那时的Kirk又是多么地昂首挺胸呵，明明是个随时可能被赶下星舰接受审判的学生，然而在谈吐和行走间表露出的，却是身为这艘星舰主导者的自信与坚定。而现在，他走在同一条的通道里，神情中却带着被突然丢到陌生环境的猫儿一般地谨慎小心。当人们从他的身边经过的时候，他会用着一种古怪的目光凝望着他们，就像是被困在笼子里的动物，呆呆地凝望着铁栏外来来往往的人们。

那几位舰员注意到了他——毕竟，他走在Spock的身后，所以当她们同Spock行礼时，是一定会留意到垂着头的Kirk的。出于舰长的威慑，她们什么话都不曾说，但是偷偷交换着的目光表露了她们对此的惊奇。

身为尚未娶妻，直到现在仍旧是单身一人的企业号舰长，想爬上Spock床的人数和想杀掉他取而代之的人一样多。但是因为工作时间，Spock从来都不允许儿女私情，所以工作后舰长的去向，一直是星舰上广受关注的话题之一。她们都知道Kirk的存在，然而在过去的两个月里，没有人真的亲眼见过他。所以，那种“这就是那个Kirk吗”的神色，浮现在了所有人的眉宇间。

明明没有人在讲话，却可以听得见数不清的窃窃私语。

跟在Spock身后的男人缓慢地眨动了几下眼睛。他先是试图将脸侧到一边去，好避开其他人的目光，但是很快，走廊里吃过晚饭，准备换个地方找乐子去的人们便越来越多。现在，他被好奇的目光给包围了。所有人都踮着脚尖想看看，传闻中抢走了Spock所有的精力，“床上一定很浪，我早就告诉过你他在学院时就骚得不行”的JamesKirk是一副什么样子。

“你还说他未必会给人搞。”有人在悄声说。“你看他现在这副样子，普通奴隶能有他这样连镣铐都不必戴的特权？看看他那身睡衣的绸子，根本就是个养尊处优的娼妓……”

就是这话，令竭力反抗过，被打断过骨头，也曾被精神折磨到发狂的Kirk浮现出了一股难以形容的怒意。他的脸因为愤怒而被烧得通红，然而他却也同样知道自己是没有办法辩解的。这种事发生过无数次，未来也还将会重演无数次。人们只能看着自己想要看到的东西，听见自己想要听见的声音……

就算这个时候他大声地喊出“我没有”，也不会有人相信吧。所有人只会觉得，他这是得了便宜还要卖乖，做了婊子又想要立牌坊。“我可没在说你，你又跳出来着什么急”，于是人们将头转过去，继续说着Kirk在床上会淫荡成什么样子的下流话题。

最开始的时候，Kirk银牙紧咬，每踏出一步，头就要埋得再低一些。他一定认为这就是Spock对他的报复，所以对瓦肯人的怒火便烧得更炽。但Spock反倒认为，至少这件事，他是不能归罪于自己的——Kirk不能一辈子都被关在那个房间里不出来，而只要他出来了，这样的事就迟早会发生，只是一个或早或晚的问题。他带着Kirk等起了通往宿舍区的自动升降梯。就在这时，Hikaru Sulu走了过来。

Hikaru Sulu，作为临时大副，也是最有希望接替大副一职的候选，一直以来都对Spock颇为热诚。他相信着Spock一定没办法再变出一个新大副来顶替自己，毕竟，他年轻有为，野心勃勃，在战斗中也并不惧死。他现在又为Spock取来了新的报告，还想要顺便问问Spock，已经三个多月的大副一职是不是该尘埃落定下来了……

结果，Kirk看到了他，而他也看到了Kirk。两个人站在那儿，俱是一怔。虽然从来没有机会做过朋友，但是他们到底是曾经一起在瓦肯星上空拼过命，流过血的交情。如今一见，心情自然颇有几分的复杂。Kirk看着Sulu，犹疑地张开了嘴……

Sulu下意识将头转了开。身为代理大副，和一个低贱的奴隶像是朋友一样聊天，在不知怜悯为何物的帝国，是会被当作荒谬孱弱，成不了大事的证据的。况且，所有人都知道Sulu心中有一个结，那就是他迄今为止立下的最大的功勋，也就是让他成为大副位置首席顺位的那份功劳，是同被下狱的Kirk一起在瓦肯星上空完成的。出于对他的尊重和惧怕，人们将当时的功劳全归于他一人。然而每个人的心底又都清楚，在Sulu差点因降落伞损坏而一命归西前，拼死将他救下的人又会是谁。

年轻的日本军官曾经在汇报的过程中同Spock旁敲侧击过人类的情况，但是在Spock用“你似乎相当关心他”的目光将他打量过一番后，他便选择对此闭口不言。他没有资格介入此事，如果他不想表现得好像他在质疑Spock身为舰长对自己奴隶的处置方式，进而想要挑衅并夺得舰长之位的话。

倘若以Spock的视角，他倒不认为Sulu是在瞧不起Jim。只不过，在循规蹈矩方面，Sulu表现出了日本人特有的那股执拗。交过新的文件后，Sulu毕恭毕敬地冲着Spock敬了个礼，便看也没看Kirk一眼地同尚在茫然中的男人擦肩而过。

他不能当众同情眼前的男人，也不能直接嘲笑面前的家伙，最适宜的选项当然是转身离开。

只可惜，被人嘲弄了一路的Kirk是不可能知道在那一刻，Sulu心中百转千回的念头的。他也不会知道，那个装作他并不存在的男人曾经私底下试图打探过自己的消息。他唯一能获取到的信息，就是曾经在鬼门关走了一遭，意识到两个人终于活着回来后曾经搂着自己肩膀大笑，还说等哪一天，我要邀请你小子喝喝我家乡的米酒的家伙，转眼间又变得陌路。

Kirk重新挺直了身体。

他先是慢慢环顾了周围一圈，面对着包围着他的冷遇与嘲笑，他抿住了嘴，缓缓地昂起了头，带着那么一种冷漠与蔑视的高傲目无表情地直视起了前方。当他这么做的时候，像太阳一样永远会闪烁着灿烂的光的年轻人，也可以拥有了如冰一般冷淡的面孔。那原本想要辩解却无从开口，只能显出一种脆弱的柔软的嘴唇，如今却在冰封中锐利的有如刻刀。这又令他年纪轻轻的脸显出一种不怒自威似的神气来，虽然奴隶的不怒自威却是如小丑一样，没有任何意义的……

他们终于抵达了Spock的舰长舱房。Spock将门打开，示意他先进去，在进入房间后，又调高了卧室的亮度。

那个男人站在房间的正中央，背对着Spock。明明房门已经将他和身后的议论隔绝，他的肩膀却依旧紧绷着。

“你想要什么？”然后，男人突然轻声说。“让我这样跟在你身后，来满足你的虚荣和自尊心？这是对过去曾经的报复吗？不仅要让我像狗一样地跟在你的身后，还要让所有人都见证你的胜利——如果你只是想羞辱我，你已经做到了，Spock。”

我以为你还会有其他更重要的事。Kirk像是在嘲笑，又像是嫌恶地弯起了嘴唇。去完成皇帝给你的工作，不是比在一个房间里像变态一样地折磨某个除了嘴硬以外已经什么都剩不下的男孩不是要好的多吗？这是否令你快活？看我像这样可悲地任你摆布？瞧瞧你，Spock，看看你那张脸。道貌岸然，仿佛从不被牵扯入私情，却被自己丑陋的欲望所操控的样子。

就算是会对着美色流口水，又痴又胖的肥猪也比你这种虚伪的人渣要来得好——哦，我说过了吗？那我猜现在你又要跟我玩“我不是在生气”的小游戏了。越跟你相处，我就越察觉出你的可悲……

Kirk的语速越来越快，轻薄的言语像是利刃一样在又轻又快的语调中被投射出来。Spock倒不是很确定，他想要割伤的人到底是Spock，还是爆发着的他自己。

Spock安静地等了一会儿——任何一只生物被带到一个全然陌生的环境时，一定都会表现出剧烈的应激反应。而连可以钻进去，将自己藏起来，做出防护措施的地方都没有的Kirk会选择和刺猬一样将尖刺全都炸出来的样子也是可以理解的。况且，如果让Spock说，现在Kirk所说的话，跟Kirk最初的讥讽全然不同。前者是一种自我防卫，后者则是行走在自己的领地上，自信满满，不知天高地厚生物的主动进攻。后者需要教育，但是前者努力缩起来，还要将刺顶出来的样子，却让人觉得有点可怜。

他又等待了一段时间，直到男人终于发泄完了自己的怒气。他已经把他能用那副满不在乎的伪装挥斥出的带着恶意的毒全部挥斥干净了，所以现在，他只是红着脸，因为过快的语速而胸膛剧烈起伏着，阴晴不定地站在原地。

蓝色的眼睛，就像是宇宙深处潜藏着的一双脉冲星，那是比宝石还要瑰丽的东西，因为宝石只能折射出万物的光，可星星却是从内里开始燃烧着放出夺目的光芒的。

就算想要烧伤任何人，说到底，真正被伤害到的人其实也只有Kirk一个。Spock眨了眨眼间，在确认男人已经从结束了最初的应激反射后又走近了两步。

Kirk下意识地想要退开。虽然从精神上他极力表示了对于Spock本人的轻蔑，但是本能却已经在漫长的时间里学会了在做出反抗后屈服醒地逃避。可他本就是站在房间的正中央，舰长室虽然算大，却也不是宽敞无物到空旷的地步。如今再突然倒退几步，自然一不小心就绊倒在身后的床上。他突然跌落时的神情很是惊慌，而意识到Spock还在向着他走过来，那股惊慌又在一瞬的恐惧之后变成了自暴自弃似的恶毒。“怎么？”他轻声说。“终于暴露原形了？用什么头发长了的借口把我骗出来，还不是想要像这样地操我？嗯，看不出来，你还真够挑剔的，Spock。要我说，禁闭室的床搞起来也是完全一样的嘛。啊，等等，不要说，别告诉我，我当然知道啦——你一定就是那种不羞辱对方一通就硬不起来的阳痿男吧？这么说来，我好像确实这么多次，从来都没有见你真硬过。为什么不早点说出你的隐疾呢，宝贝儿？要是我早点知道，也不可能会像是刚刚那样地生气。”

现在，Spock已经站在了他的床边，他看着男人一脸报复似的快意，冲着他微笑着。“所以，来嘛，Spock。”他还在继续说。“你就是想操我，别不承认了。如果你态度好一点，我也不是不可以让你见识一下我在床上可以多浪。对了，你不会还是个处男？连床都不会上的那种？好好求我的话，我倒也不介意替你开一把荤？”

别那么吓唬人地盯着我了，宝贝儿。Kirk甚至一边慢慢舔舐着贴在嘴角的拇指，一边朝着他媚眼如丝地勾起嘴角。快点过来，甜心。这样你开心，我也开心，我们双赢——还是说，我不惨叫两声，你就硬不起来？

他暗示性地让小腿勾住了Spock的腿部，像是真要将Spock勾倒到床上一样地用起了力气。Spock一动不动在原地，歪着头看了会儿他。当他真的弯下腰，倾身向前的时候，有什么东西从Kirk的脸上稍纵即逝。

他维持着那副无所畏惧的笑容，就像是终于取得了某种血腥的胜利一样，毫不退让地扬起下巴，望着面前的瓦肯人。Spock犹豫了一下，当他缓缓凑到Kirk的脸边时，人类像是再也无法忍耐一样地闭上了眼。

明明嘴上说着什么满不在乎，毫无所谓，然而在Spock真的靠近他的时候，他的身体甚至紧张得超过了将要受难的处子。他的身体完全是抗拒式得，如果不是Kirk除了精神崩溃的那次外从未流泪，Spock会以为Kirk在哭。

Kirk确实没有哭，他只是呆在那儿，咬着牙，仿佛自己等等是要被狗咬，而即使那些狂犬要将他撕碎，他绝不会做出丝毫的退缩一样。

就是这样的场景才让Kirk在讨人厌的同时，又多少地让人有点心生怜惜。他在想要保护自己的时候总会显得尤其地孩子气，就像是完全失控的男孩，又像是想要伤害什么人，却因为什么人都伤害不到，所以只好拿自己泄愤的傻瓜。

如果，如果有一天，他获得了舰长的位置。Spock相信，Kirk也一定会比谁都要更加歹毒——平时的男人总是显得镇定自若，所以让人很难想象，他会在恐惧时陷入如此失控的疯狂。就好像在自我保护方面，精神完全没能随着身体成长，他的应激反应就像是烧过了头，甚至连自己都一并烧成了灰烬的冰冷。他坐在这样的灰烬里失去了人性，却也失去了人人皆会有之的恐惧。

那会让身为舰长的Kirk暴戾阴险，却也会让他带上一种极其危险的魅力。男人跟权力的结合就像是烧瓶中最为完美的化学反应，那一定可以诞生出世界上最为危险，也是最为瑰丽的那个结果来……

可是现在，他不过是个将要被人扼死在手里，却连反抗都没有意义，只能将所有的呜咽都吞咽回肚子里的年轻人。他什么都没有，也没有什么东西可以依靠。这令Spock在心里微微地叹了口气。

Kirk应该从服从中得到奖励，而不是耻辱的惩罚。

他用手指的指节轻轻擦过了Kirk苍白的颧骨，男人下意识地侧过脸想要闪开，可是在床上，就算想要避开也仍旧无处躲闪。所以他只能装作什么事情都没有地忍耐着。直到Spock拨开他垂在额前的金发……

Kirk的身体在抖。他的眼睛微微张开了一条缝，冰一样的蓝色像是霓虹灯中的气泡酒。

Spock拍了拍Kirk的脸。

“你最好快点起来。”Spock低声说。“因为热水快凉掉了。”


End file.
